CWE Velocity
by darkpower
Summary: Secondary show of CWE's Smack Down Brand
1. CWE Velocity 07 12 2003

CWE VELOCITY [SMACK DOWN BRAND] (7.05.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
Ernest "The Cat" Miller  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The Velocity intro begins and goes on for 30 seconds, then ends, and, as the pyros start and finish, the people in the stands yell their loudest, and then Josh Matthews starts the show.  
  
JOSH: WHAT A WEEK IT WAS FOR THE SMACK DOWN BRAND, AND WE ARE ONLY FIVE DAYS AWAY FROM JESSIE MALOR'S RETURN TO THE RING HERE IN THE CWE!! WELCOME EVERYONE, I AM JOSH MATTHEWS, AND BECAUSE REELENA ISN'T FEELING TOO WELL AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST THURSDAY NIGHT, WE ARE INSTEAD WITH ERNEST "THE CAT" MILLER TAKING HER PLACE, AS WE GET SET, FOR SOME SEMI-FINAL ACTION!!  
  
Chris Benoit's music starts up, and out he comes.  
  
FINKLE: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST, SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, IS A SEMI-FINAL MATCH IN THE CWE INTERCONINENTAL TITLE TOURNAMENT!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA, WEIGHING AT 256 POUNDS, CHRIS BENOIT!!  
  
JOSH: And the winner of this match will meet the winner of the Cassidy Strife versus Molly Cannon match this coming Thursday live on Smack Down from Madison Square Garden.  
  
CAT: This will be a war, man. A war with two people who are very agressive, very methodical, and very, VERY tough, man. These two, will be looking for a fight right here, man.  
  
JOSH: That would be correct, and we should point out that usually, Reelena Peacecraft would be here with me at ringside, but instead, you are here, Cat, and we will show you what happened last Thursday, folks.   
  
CAT: That was a heinous situation, man. I would hope she is alright, man. Naraku totally took her out of her own game, and it was totally unnecessary.  
  
JOSH: It was completly unnecessary, and what great courage that the young kid, Kohaku, has to go after Naraku, a man three times his size, and somehow be able to go after him as long as he did, Cat.  
  
CAT: I'll tell you what, Josh. That kid has some character. Some true talent, and some true heart for this business, and for what he really stands for.   
  
Sailor Jupiter's music starts up.  
  
FINKLE: AND HIS OPPONENT!! FROM TOKYO, JAPAN, WEIGHING IN AT 276 POUNDS, SAILOR JUPITER!!  
  
JOSH: And here comes the thunder queen, who has had her problems with Cassidy Strife in recent weeks.  
  
CAT: More like her bringing the punishment upon herself. She has been a thorn in Cassidy's side as of late.   
  
JOSH: Well, I have to wonder here, Cat. If Jupiter makes it past Benoit here tonight, and Cassidy beats Molly this Thursday night, then that will be some match we will see.  
  
CAT: I wouldn't know about that. It would be a war, but I'm looking forward to seeing those two go at it this Thursday, and we are going to have a fight right now.  
  
JOSH: We are going to get underway here in this matchup. The winner to go on to Vengence. Jupiter, going into a lock up with Benoit, and Benoit, into a side head lock to Jupiter, and wringing away at the head of Jupiter, trying to wear her down here.  
  
CAT: I have to tell you. Nothing is more exciting than watching that Kohaku kid wrestle, man. I have a feeling about that kid, man. That kid is going to be the future of Smack Down.  
  
JOSH: He had his work cut out for him last Thursday, and he got the job done, but as we will show you later on, what happened next was very disturbing, and we want to update you that Kohaku is doing ok, but I don't know about Reelena, and you will have to hear one of these matches that are on Smack Down next Thursday. This is incrediable what that match will be, and we will tell you that card as it stands right now, later on tonight. Jupiter, going to work on Benoit in the corner there, and Benoit, fighting back. Jupiter, with a flip over, INTO A MONKEY FLIP, but Benoit landed on his feet, Jupiter, with Benoit, on the second rope, BULLDOG ON BENOIT!!  
  
CAT: I don't know HOW Benoit was able to land on his feet like that through that type of move. But you want to talk about a monkey flip. What about that Shining Flip that that Jessie kid does?  
  
JOSH: My LORD, that place is going to EXPLODE when she comes out that curtain this Thursday night, and look at Jupiter, going to work on that knee of Chris Benoit.   
  
CAT: This Jupiter girl is very nasty, very willing to take it to you. Many men have wanted a girl like that.  
  
JOSH: I would wonder why. Into a little of that, are you.  
  
CAT: Hey now. Reelena isn't here, but I suspect that her influence is rubbing off on you.  
  
JOSH: I've had a few practice runs.  
  
CAT: WITH HER, YOU SHOULD ADD!! Admit it, Josh, she had you hung like a horse.  
  
JOSH:I was hung, I don't know if it was like A HORSE!!  
  
CAT: OHH MY GOD!!  
  
JOSH: BENOIT JUST DRILLED JUPITER WITH WHAT LOOKED LIKE A DEATH VALLEY DRIVER, COVER, AND NO!! Jupiter able to get out at two.  
  
CAT: Benoit is tough, and he proved it right there.  
  
JOSH: Head scissiors lock applied on Jupiter. She isn't looking that great right at the moment.  
  
CAT: I don't know, Josh. She can get back into this match. I know she can. She is a LOT better than this.  
  
JOSH: Jupiter, trying to get out of this. You are right, Cat. What Naraku did to Kohaku was disgusting, but what he said the Melissa Beryl was even worse, and his reasoning behind him attacking Kohaku.  
  
CAT: Naraku may want to rethink that REAL fast, because Melissa is not going to let that fly in any way, man.  
  
JOSH: Jupiter, battling back, and to the far side, WHAT A JUMP OVER THE HEAD OF BENOIT, TWIST, NECK BREAKER!!  
  
CAT: Looked like a Twist Of Fate.   
  
JOSH: It did, cover, and a kickout at two by Benoit.  
  
CAT: NOW she's getting into her groove..OR SO SHE DID!!  
  
JOSH; BENOIT, ONCE AGAIN GETTING THE ADVANTAGE, A SHOT RIGHT TO THE KIDNEYS OF JUPITER, AND JUPITER NOW, HEADS TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING!!  
  
CAT: AND BENOIT IS IN PURSUIT!! RUN, JUPITER!!  
  
JOSH: And she is doing just that, going to the far side, near that entranceway..OH MY GOD!!  
  
CAT: I ALREADY SAW THAT FACE ONCE BEFORE!!  
  
JOSH: THE VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU, GAVE BENOIT A SHOT WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, REFREE OBLIVIOUS TO WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!  
  
CAT: AND JUPITER, SEIZING THE OPPORTUNITY!! THIS IS WHAT SHE HAS TO DO!!  
  
JOSH: GETTING BENOIT BACK INTO THE RING, TO THE TOP..THUNDERSHOCK, TWO, AND SHE'S HEADED TO VENGENCE!!  
  
CAT: MIYU IS LOOKING HOT!!  
  
FINKLE: THE WINNER AND ADVANCER IN THIS MATCH, SAILOR JUPITER!!  
  
JOSH: AND IT IS OFFICIAL!! JUPITER IS GOING TO VENGENCE TO FACE THE WINNER OF CASSIDY AND MOLLY!!  
  
CAT: MIYU, JUST LEVELING BENOIT WITH THE CHAIR, AND JUPITER, WITH THAT EXCLAMATION POINT, SHOWING BENOIT WHO IT IS THAT RUNS THIS SHOW RIGHT NOW!!   
  
JOSH: THE REFEREE COULD'VE COUNTED ALL DAY IF HE NEEDED TO, AND THERE WOULDN'T BE A CHANGE!! But what about that team up? Jupiter and Miyu?  
  
CAT: Miyu is the hottest girl I've seen in a while, very sweet looking, but what a whallop she has given. What's with this thing with no shoes, though?  
  
JOSH: You mean that she has been mowing through people like a hot knife through butter, and the only thing you care about is whether or not the kid has shoes on?  
  
CAT: Well, there's alot of glass and splinters around here. Her feet may be in for a rocky ride without them on.  
  
JOSH: First time you cared about anything, Cat.  
  
CAT: Whatever, Josh.  
  
JOSH: Well, coming up next on Velocity.  
  
[start SMACK DOWN flashback bumper]  
  
COLE: ZECHS, CHOKING OUT KOHAKU!! AND NOW REELENA, BACK UP, AND SHE IS STARING DOWN AT THE SITUATION GOING ON IN THE RING, AND, WAIT A MINUTE!! SHE JUST PULLED ZECHS OFF OF KOHAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: And Zechs is asking the same thing. I think that Reelena took exception to what he was doing to Koahku, and Zechs, isn't happy about that, and UH OH!!  
  
[end SMACK DOWN flashback bumper]  
  
[start CWE Vengence promo]  
  
ANNOUNCE: IT'S A RIVALRY THAT WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY!!  
  
TAZZ: GET READY, MICHAEL COLE, FOR THE NEXT GREAT SMACK DOWN RIVALRY!!   
  
ANNOUNCE: SHE IS A LEGEND IN HER OWN RIGHT!!   
  
BERYL: NARAKU, YOU'RE GOING DOWN, FROM ME!!  
  
ANNOUNCE: HE IS A MONSTER WITH A MEAN STREAK!!   
  
NARAKU: NEWS FLASH, QUEEN BITCH,...THAT WON'T HAPPEN ANYTIME SOON!!  
  
ANNOUNCE: QUEEN MELISSA BERYL!! NARAKU!! HATRED ISN'T THE WORD FOR IT!! CWE SMACK DOWN PRESENTS VENGENCE, LIVE FROM THE SBC ARENA IN SAN ANTONIO TEXAS, SPONSORED BY SNICKERS CRUNCHER, SUNDAY, JULY 27TH, AND ONLY ON PAY-PER-VIEW!!  
  
[end CWE Vengence promo]   
  
They go to a break, then come back.  
  
[start CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
BG VO: AND NOW, CWE WRESTLEMANIA RECALL, COUNTING DOWN TO THE GREATEST SPECTICAL IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT, WRESTLEMANIA 20!!  
  
{start wrestlemania clip}  
  
JR: BERYL AND HOGAN, THE BIGGEST CONFRONTATION IN THE HISTORY OF THIS BUSINESS!!  
  
...KING: IS SHE REALLY!!  
  
JR: PSYCHODRIVER ON HOGAN, 2, AND SHE'S DONE IT!! SHE'S BEAT HOGAN...!!  
  
..With that, they hug in the ring.  
  
JR: A GREAT DEAL OF RESPECT FOR EACH OTHER!! THAT'S WHAT THE CARTOON WRESTLING FEDERATION, IS ALL ABOUT!!  
  
{end WM clip}  
  
BG VO: THIS HAS BEEN A WRESTLEMANIA RECALL!!  
  
[end CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
JOSH: Welcome back to Velocity, everyone, and this past Thursday, Reelena, wanteed to interview Kohaku for, ahem, personal reasons, but afterwards, things got tense in that ring. Let's go back now, to that confrontation.  
  
[start Smack Down flashback]  
  
REELENA: Welcome, Kohaku, to the show. Now, the first thing that I want to ask you right now is, well, how do you feel, with being in the CWE, and having that much of an impact been made by you in Smack Down?  
  
KOHAKU: Well, I thank you for your kind words, but I just think I'm an ordinary guy with a passion to be here.  
  
REELENA: Well, Kohaku, I want to ask you another question. Have you ever been with a REAL woman before?  
  
COLE: What the hell?  
  
KOHAKU: Well, I...  
  
REELENA: You what? Because, let me tell you something, Mr. Kohaku [she goes to the outside of the ring and gets a chair] I was watching your matches recently, and I think that you are the perfect person that deserves a real woman. [she goes back into the ring and sets up the chair]. You are a great man, Kohaku, and I think I could show you the perfect way to have a good time. [she gets very close to him]   
  
COLE: Ohh boy.  
  
TAZZ: I think Kohaku might want to consider his talent in another part of his body.  
  
REELENA: [shoves him into the chair, with Kohaku a little confused] Maybe I could give you a little jump start.   
  
COLE: [laughing] And look at Kohaku. He has no idea what to do here.  
  
TAZZ: I don't think this rookie has ever met up to a challenge like this before.  
  
REELENA: So, Kohaku, what do you say? [she puts a leg up over Kohaku's shoulder]  
  
COLE: [laughing] OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: [also laughing] Kohaku is getting an EYEFULL!!  
  
REELENA: Do you want some of this? You want me, because, if so, you can take me, right now.  
  
COLE: OHH MAN!!  
  
KOHAKU: Uhh, I don't...think this is the right time.  
  
REELENA: You think that we can't do this in front of all of these people here tonight.  
  
KOHAKU: Well, I don't know if I...  
  
BG: [funeral gong] DEAD MAN WALKIN'!!...YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!! YOU'VE GONE AND MADE A BIG MISTAKE!! AND I CAN'T ALLOW, YOU TO THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AWAY!!  
  
COLE: Wait a MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: That's the Undertaker. That's the other half of that duo, and I don't think that Reelena would like this right now.  
  
COLE: I think he's taking exception to this little charade that we have going on out here, and, UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: HE TORE THAT MIC AWAY FROM REELENA!!  
  
UNDERTAKER: So, let me get this straight. You want for Kohaku, to have you, and get it on with you. Do I have that correctly? [she nods yes] Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're scaring Kohaku with you're slutty ass.   
  
Crowd cheers.  
  
COLE: OHH boy.  
  
UNDERTAKER: But, I'll ask Kohaku how he feels, and, if he wants to have you, then it's fine by me. Now Kohaku, do you, or do you not, want for Reelena to take you, and do the same to you that she has tried to do with other men, and God knows who she has been around the block with.  
  
COLE: What is Kohaku going to do here?  
  
KOHAKU: You know, Undertaker, I don't have to say my decision, I can show it to you.  
  
With that, he does a back kick into Reelena's stomach.  
  
COLE: OHH MY!! KOHAKU, HAS JUST LEVELED REELENA WITH THAT BACK KICK, AND...WAIT A MINUTE!! SERENITY IS COMING OUT HERE, AND THE UNDERTAKER, ONCE AGAIN, GOING AFTER SERENITY, AND KOHAKU, GOING BACK TO HELP THE..WAIT A MINUTE, ZECHS, BEHIND KOHAKU WITH A STEEL CHAIN, AND...OH MY GOD!! ZECHS, CHOKING THE LIFE OUT OF KOHAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: THE UNDERTAKER IS BUSY WITH SERENITY, AND ZECHS IS MAKING SURE THAT KOHAKU ISN'T AT FULL STRENGTH FOR LATER TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: ZECHS, CHOKING OUT KOHAKU!! AND NOW REELENA, BACK UP, AND SHE IS STARING DOWN AT THE SITUATION GOING ON IN THE RING, AND, WAIT A MINUTE!! SHE JUST PULLED ZECHS OFF OF KOHAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: And Zechs is asking the same thing. I think that Reelena took exception to what he was doing to Koahku, and Zechs, isn't happy about that, and UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: I WAS THINKING THAT SHE WOULD'VE HELPED ZECHS AFTER SHE GOT KICKED BY KOHAKU, BUT SHE'S TAKING IT OUT ON ZECHS, OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: ZECHS, JACKKNIFE POWERBOMB ON REELENA!! WHAT IN THE HELL IS HE THINKING?!  
  
TAZZ: AND I ALSO THOUGHT THIS CROWD WOULD LIKE THAT, BUT THEY DIDN'T!! THEY'RE STILL BOOING ZECHS!!  
  
COLE: IF IT WAS ANYONE ELSE, THEN THEY MIGHT LIKE IT, BUT THEY HAVE A STRONG DISLIKE FOR ZECHS, AND REELENA HAS BEEN DISMANTLED, AND WAIT A MINUTE, KOHAKU, IS BACK UP, SPINNING HEEL KICK BY KOHAKU, AND ZECHS, IS IN MAJOR TROUBLE, AND..KOHAKU DRIVER, AND ZECHS, HAS BEEN DISMANTLED, IF HE DOES THAT LATER TONIGHT, HE AND THE UNDERTAKER WILL ADVANCE, BUT THE STATE OF REELENA, WHO WAS DRILLED TO THE CANVAS BY THAT JACKKNIFE POWERBOMB FROM ZECHS, IS UNCERTAIN!! AND NOW SERENITY HAS HEAD FOR HIGHER GROUND, LEAVING THE UNDERTAKER AND ZECHS FOR DEAD, AND KOHAKU, IS CHECKING ON REELENA, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT!! WHY DID ZECHS JUST POWERBOMB REELENA!! WHY WAS SHE SO CONCERNED FOR KOHAKU'S WELFARE, AND WHAT IMPLICATIONS WILL THIS HAVE FOR THE MATCHUP LATER TONIGHT?!  
  
[switch to later on in the SMACK DOWN program]  
  
Switch to the back, where paramedics are tending to Reelena.  
  
REELENA: I TOLD you, I don't WANT the damn help, ok? [holding her back in pain]  
  
PARA-1: We need to get you to a doctor.   
  
REELENA: Please, just leave me alone, ok? Please?  
  
KOHAKU: [off camera] You OK, girl?  
  
REELENA: [a little peeved, due to everything that has happened to her] Of COURSE I'm ok. Why do you care, anyway? You kicked me right in my damn stomach.   
  
KOHAKU: Yeah, I did, didn't I? Listen, both you and I know that I didn't really want to do that. And if there is anyway that I can thank you for what you did for me and what you took to get Zechs off com me, I'll do it.  
  
She then stands up, still miffed, and no longer in a playful mood, obviously.  
  
REELENA: You want to thank me? Go out there tonight, with the Dead Man, and annialiate those two. Show me that the Undertaker's respect for you, is just as well founded, as my attraction to you. KICK, THEIR, ASSES!! Oh, and if you want, break Zechs' damn back.   
  
KOHAKU: OK, Reelena. Thank you. [he walks off, but not before GIVING HER A SMOOCH ON THE CHEEK]  
  
After he goes off, Reelena just stares in that direction, unsure as to why he just did that.  
  
[end SMACK DOWN flashback]  
  
JOSH: Certainly, a great deal of heart for that kid. He kicked her in the stomach, but when Zechs did something totally rehensable to Reelena, Kohaku, showed some compassion.  
  
CAT: A kiss from him to her. I usually only see women do that to men to reward them, but I don't know what Reelena was thinking about when she did what she did.  
  
JOSH: Well, later on tonight, you will see just what DID happen in that main event last Thursday, and let's just say, Reelena's pain, didn't end there.  
  
CAT: I don't know if I WANT to watch THAT again, especially after what I saw happen then.  
  
JOSH: Well, next week on Smack Down, we are LIVE from the Garden. Along with you-know-who coming back, we will also have the CWE Smack Down debut of the Ultimo Dragon. And, Sailor Pluto vs. The Big Show for the CWE Title Tournament, Cassidy and Molly for the Intercontinental one, and then the FBI vs. The Undertaker and Kohaku, for the Tag Team Brackets. All this Thursday on PFN, when we come live from Madison Square Garden, the sight of Wrestlemania XX. And still to come tonight, up next, it will be the Sonn Brothers up against the Ronin Henchmen.   
  
CAT: And then, if you never saw it before, get ready to be horrified. The Survivor Series matchup against Triple H that shelved Jessie Malor almost permanitly, but her guts, never quits.  
  
JOSH: I don't think I have the stomach or the nerve to see that again, nor would I really want to see what happened last Thursday night. We'll show that all to you, when we come back.  
  
They go to a commercial, then come back.  
  
[start CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
BG VO: AND NOW, THE CWE JVC KABOOM BLAST OF THE NIGHT, PRESENTED BY THE JVC TOWER OF POWER!! WITH 64 INCH STEREO SUBWOOFERS, 5 DISC CD CHANGER, DUAL CASSETTE DECK, AND 260 WATTS OF TURBOCHARGED POWER!! IT'S THE ONLY STEREO SYSTEM THAT DESERVES A WARNING LABEL!!  
  
{Switch to last Thursday's Smack Down, during the Big Show/Catsy match, and Talpa has "confronted" him afterwards}  
  
COLE: AND THE GIANT IS REELING, AND, OH MY GOD!!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?! HOW IS HE DOING THIS?! DARK SPIRIT DROP ON THE BIG SHOW!!  
  
COLE: THE FORWARD SLAM FROM THE SHOULDERS OF THE MEAN TALPA, AND HE JUST TOOK THE BIG SHOW TO THE CLEANERS!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A SHOW OF STRENGTH OF THE MEAN TALPA [his music plays]!!  
  
{End clip}  
  
BG VO: THE JVC TOWER OF POWER!! REAL TURBO, REAL LOGIC, REAL LOUD!!  
  
[end CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
BG: Aah, you just came home from doing a bid Tell me what you gon do? Act a fool Somebody broke in and cleaned out your crib Boy whatcha gon do? Act a fool Just bought a new pair and they scuffed your shoes Tell me what you gon do? Act a fool Now them cops tryna throw you in them county blues Boy whatcha gon do? Act a fool.  
  
FINKLE: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, AND IT IS A SEMI-FINAL ROUND MATCH IN THE CWE TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT!! INTRODUCING FIRST, THEY ARE AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 389 POUNDS, ASH KETCHUM AND GOHAN-SONN!!  
  
JOSH: And tonight, Velocity is brought to you by the JVC Tower Of Power. Real Logic, Real Turbo, REAL LOUD!!  
  
CAT: And by the new game Lara Croft, Tomb Raider The Angel Of Darkness, by Eidos Interactive, for the Playstation 2, in stores now.  
  
JOSH: And by Truth. Revealing Truth in tobacco doucuments, since a while ago.  
  
CAT: Oh man, test Sonn Brothers have a divine chance right here to get back to the top of their game right now.  
  
JOSH: Remember that they were the repacements, when The Doom Tree Couple parted ways, because the contract for their involvement said Alan and ANN, NOT Alan and MISTY.  
  
CAT: I would want to look on that contract, because I don't think anyone ever put the actual names of who's IN the tag team.  
  
JOSH: Well, DP made a good call there. I mean, it was Alan who was the jealous one. He thought that Ann and DP were an item, and from the way it stands right now, I guess Ann thinks that they are.  
  
The Ronin Henchmen's music starts up.  
  
FINKLE: AND THEIR OPPONENTS, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 456 POUNDS, KENTO AND ROWIN, THE RONIN HENCHMEN!!  
  
CAT: I want to know if DP thinks the same way.  
  
JOSH: He might, because when he found that out, he said 'not bad' to himself, and I guess that is a sure-fire indication that maybe he's happy about the assessment, as we are set to get underway. The winner of this match heads to Vengence to meet the winner of the FBI vs. The Undertaker and Kohaku, THAT match to be next Thursday, LIVE at the Garden.  
  
CAT: These two teams, very compeditive, very willing to give it their all.  
  
JOSH: Ash and Kento, lock horns, and to the ropes goes Ash, spinning heel kick, and Kento, right back up, shots to the throat, and once again to the ropes, but Kento, with the knee to the takeover, and UH OH!!  
  
CAT: ASH ISN'T GOING TO, WOAH!!  
  
JOSH: ASH, JUST TAKING THE HIGH ROAD, ON HIS FEET, DROP KICK FROM BEHIND, THAT SENT KENTO THE THE MIDDLE ROPE, OH LOOK OUT!!  
  
CAT: Ash, going to meet him..OHHH MY GOD!!  
  
JOSH: Kento moved out of the way, and Ash met that middle rope in a way he may not have liked to.  
  
CAT: I guess Ash isn't going to please any of those ladies anytime soon, right.  
  
JOSH: What are you saying, OHH MY!! NICE PILEDRIVER BY KENTO, COVER, and a quick kickout after two by Ash. What are you trying to imply?  
  
CAT: Well, Ash, you know, he's had his way with the ladies, man. He's a little pimp, a little naughty in his heyday.  
  
JOSH: [laughing] In his heyday?  
  
CAT: Man, I've seen alot of ladies want to have a piece of Ash, man.  
  
JOSH: And here are you saying I'M getting too much influence on Reelena.  
  
CAT: I never got any from her, unlike you.  
  
JOSH: You got another influence of not paying attention to what's going on in the ring. To the corner now goes Ash, and Kento tags in Rowin, and lets see what he has in store for him. Taking him to the top turnbuckle.  
  
CAT: Ash is in a real fix here. He needs to get down from there right away.  
  
JOSH: But I think he's going to take the hard way down. Superplex, and DOWN, BUT ASH IS THE ONE COVERING, TWO, AND ALMOST A COUNT OF THREE!!  
  
CAT: Almost doesn't count, though.  
  
JOSH: It sure doesn't, and Ash, knowing it, tags in Gohan. Gohan, been improving alot since he started in the CWE, been growing up since getting into the CWE. Gohan, now, going to work on Rowin, going fast with those punches to the head, AND MY GOD!! A HAYMAKER LAID OUT ROWIN THERE, COVER, TWO, and Rowin was saved by Kento there, possibly saving for them that shot at Vengence for the title.  
  
CAT: So much at stake in this match. So much is on the line here. A chance to go to Vengence for the title, and possibly, a chance, to get up there with the elite, man.  
  
JOSH: And so far, it's been all Ronins, but Gohan, has the chance to turn it around here. Gohan, sending Rowin to the far side, and SCISSORS KICK, AND now he goes to the near side, under him goes Rowin, leap frog by Rowin, and hip toss, bocked by Gohan, up and over, SNAPMARE SUPLEX, ROWIN UP, AND ANOTHER, AND GOHAN, GETTING MORE AND MORE AGRESSIVE AS THIS MATCHUP MOVES ALONG, TELLING FOR ROWIN TO GET UP!!  
  
CAT: He's getting fired up here, man.   
  
JOSH: He is indeed, Rowin back, up, and Gohan, with a scoop, and what is he going to do here, and FALLAWAY SLAM, AND A COVER, TWO, AND ANOTHER KICKOUT AFTER TWO BY ROWIN, AND GOHAN, CANNOT BELIEVE IT!!  
  
CAT: I thought that was three there as well, man. I'll tell you what. This is right now going in the Sonn's favor, and it'll have to coninue to be that way if they want to be victorious against these vicious Ronin Henchmen.  
  
JOSH: And Gohan, irish whip on him to the ropes, jumps over Rowin, OHHH MY!!  
  
CAT: SEE WHAT I MEAN!!  
  
JOSH: Kento just got a cheap shot in, and here comes Ash after him, and now we got all four men in the ring.  
  
CAT: And here's where the vicioness starts. When they get you into this trap here.  
  
JOSH: And Ash and Kento, going to the outside, and Ash, SENDS KENTO INTO THE STEEL STAIRS, AND NOW INTO THE CROWD!!  
  
CAT: AND GOHAN, WITH ANOTHER HAYMAKER!! MAYBE THE SONN BROTHERS ARE EXPERIENCED WITH THEM!!  
  
JOSH: ASH IS COMING BACK INTO THE RING, AND...ASHES TO ASHES!! AND THE COVER, TWO, AND THEY'RE GOING TO VENGENCE!!  
  
CAT: WHAT A MATCH, AND WHAT A WAY TO END IT, MAN!!  
  
FINKLE: YOU'RE WINNER OF THE MATCH, ASH AND GOHAN, THE SONN BROTHERS!!!  
  
JOSH: THEY WILL GO ON TO MEET THE WINNER OF THIS THURSDAY'S MATCH BETWEEN THE FBI AND THE UNDERTAKER AND KOHAKU!!  
  
CAT: A CHANCE FOR THESE TWO TO ONCE AGAIN BE IN THE TOP GAME RIGHT NOW!! THEY WILL NEED IT!!  
  
JOSH: THEIR FIRST PAY PER VIEW MATCH IN MONTHS!! WELL, FOLKS, STILL TO COME, THE REPLAY OF ONE OF THE MOST HORRIFIC MATCHES TO DATE!! THAT SURVIVOR SERIES MATCH BETWEEN JESSIE MALOR AND TRIPLE H THAT RESULTED IN JESSIE'S EIGHT MONTH RIP INJURY!! A HORIFFIC AND FRIGHTENING END TO A SUPURP MATCH, BUT COMING UP NEXT...  
  
[start SMACK DOWN flashback bumper]  
  
TAZZ: I don't think that Kohaku was too happy with, oh, hold on, Michael Cole. Look who we got out here.  
  
COLE: Reelena is out here, and we knew that she was going to be watching this match, and I guess that she wanted a front row seat, because she is watching this match from abroad out here.   
  
[end SMACK DOWN flashback bumper]  
  
They go to a break, then come back.  
  
JOSH: Welcome back to Velocity, everybody, and it was last Thursday night, it was the Undertaker and Kohaku, going against Serenity and Zechs, the semi-final spot up for grabs, in the Smack Down main even. Let's take you back to that night, and what could be, some heinous acts and terrible mistakes.  
  
[start SMACK DOWN flashback]  
  
COLE: Zechs now, with the tag to Serenity, and look at this. Serenity, bad mouthing the Undertaker, willing to go in there now that the Undertaker has been taken down, and going for the vertical suplex, up and over, and Serenity, going for the cover, TWO, AND Kohaku, saving his partner, OH MY GOD!! WHAT A HELL OF A CLOTHESLINE ON KOHAKU BY ZECHS, MAKING KOHAKU PAY FOR IT!! LAUNCHED HIM ABOUT FIVE FEET IN THE AIR, AND FLIPPINT ABOUT TWO TIMES BEFORE CRASHING BACK DOWN TO THE CANVAS!!  
  
TAZZ: My God, I'm surprised that his HEAD is still attached to the rest of his BODY after that one.  
  
COLE: Serenity, going back to work on the Undertaker, backing him into the corner, and just kicking away at the Taker, and SERENITY, WITH THAT FOOT, CHOKING THE LIFE OUT OF THE UNDERTAKER!!  
  
TAZZ: She has 'till the count of five to break it, and she does, but not before she does her damage, and HERE SHE GOES AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: ONCE AGAIN, SERENITY, CHOKING THE UNDERTAKER, GETTING ALL THE LEVERAGE THAT SHE CAN, and now, taking the Undertaker to the top rope. What is she going to do here?  
  
TAZZ: Looks as though she wants to go for the superplex, but I don't think that she can do this to the Dead Man.  
  
COLE: And the Undertaker, blocking her attempt, BUT SERENTY GOES FOR A PLAN B, HIP TOSS OFF THE TOP ROPE, AND THAT HAD TO HAVE BEEN A SMART MOVE, TWO and the Undertaker, gets the shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: I was IMPRESSED at that. Serenity felt the superplex not working, so she goes for a different approach. Nice form, and nice stragety by Serenity, knowing her opponent well.  
  
COLE: And the Undertaker has yet to get a tag in to his partner, Kohaku.  
  
TAZZ: I don't think he is ABLE to. For one, the Undertaker is being isolated, and two, I think Kohaku's head is still ringing from that clothesline from earlier.  
  
COLE: And thank goodness he's OK there. That was some shot, and now the Undertaker, trying to battle back, to the far side, missing with that clothesline, AND THE UNDERTAKER, FLYING THROUGH THE AIR, TOOK SERENITY DOWN WITH HIM, AND COVER, TWO, AND SERENITY, GETTING THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: Good time to make a tag here, and he does. Kohaku is going to start.  
  
COLE: And start he does. Kicks to the stomach of Serenity, AND WHAT A SPIN KICK RIGHT TO THE JAW OF SERENITY, and Kokaku, BULLDOG ON SERENITY, COVER, TWO, AND ZECHS, MAKES THE SAVE!!  
  
TAZZ: I don't think that Kohaku was too happy with, oh, hold on, Michael Cole. Look who we got out here.  
  
COLE: Reelena is out here, and we knew that she was going to be watching this match, and I guess that she wanted a front row seat, because she is watching this match from abroad out here. And the match continues now. Kohaku, with Zechs, to the top, and OHHH BOY!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT HANDSTAND OF HIS, BUT ZECHS ISN'T LETTING HIM DO IT THAT EASILY!!  
  
COLE; ZECHS, TRYING TO GET HIM OFF, AND HE DOES IT, OH MY GOD!! HIS HEAD WHIPPED BACK ON THAT STEEL BARRICADE, AND NOW SERENITY, GOING TO MEET THE UNDERTAKER HERE, AND IS MAKING SURE THAT THE UNDERTAKER ISN'T GOING TO HELP KOHAKU HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: KOHAKU NEEDS TO GET BACK UP, OH NO!!  
  
COLE: Reelena is going to the ring, and Zechs sees her, and is calling her to the ring.   
  
TAZZ: Reelena is brave by even coming out here. I know I don't like her that well, but I have to admire her willingness to want to be here for Kohaku, for whatever reason she may have.  
  
COLE: Reelena is in the ring, and Zechs, staring her down [she SLAPS him, HARD] OHHH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: AND ZECHS DIDN'T LIKE THAT ANY!!  
  
COLE: AND..OH NO!!  
  
TAZZ: Now this is just wrong. She isn't a wrestler, and Zechs wants to make sure that she is known of that.  
  
COLE: Zechs, punching Reelena right in the stomach, and again, and now a kick, and, OH MY GOD, HE ISN'T GOING TO TRY THIS AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT'S WORSE, HE'S LOOKING OUT TOWARDS THAT ASILE!! I DON'T KNOW HIS INTENTIONS, AND I DON'T THINK I WOULD WANT TO FIND OUT!!  
  
COLE: SETTING HER UP FOR THAT JACKKNIFE AGAIN, AND SHE IS TOO CLOSE TO THE ROPES, OH MY GOD!! HE'S GOING TO..OH MY GOD!! ZECHS HAS DONE A JACKKNIFE POWERBOMB, THAT SENT REELENA ALL THE WAY OUT TO THE CONCRETE FLOOR, AND SHE WAS SCREAMING ALL THE WAY TO THE DAMN FLOOR!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, AND SHE ISN'T MOVING!! THIS IS BAD, MICHAEL COLE!!   
  
COLE: AND ZECHS, PROUD OF HIMSELF!! PROUD OF WHAT HE JUST DID, BUT LOOK AT THIS!! KOHAKU, BEHIND HIM, AND KICK TO THE MIDSECTION, HANDSTAND ON THOUSE SHOULDERS, AND DOWN WITH THAT BACK FLIP KICK!! AND HE IS GOING TO DO HIS FAMED KOHAKU DRIVER!!  
  
TAZZ: KOHAKU IS GOING TO MAKE ZECHS PAY FOR THAT ACT!!  
  
COLE: AND KOHAKU, WITH ZECHS...NAILS IT, AND SERENITY, NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!! TWO, AND THAT'S ALL!!  
  
TAZZ: HE'S DONE IT, BUT NOT WITHOUT SOME BIG SACRIFICES TO HIS BODY!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNERS OF THE MATCH, KOHAKU AND THE UNDERTAKER!!  
  
COLE: AND KOKAHU, WORRIED ABOUT THE HEALTH AND, WAIT A MINUTE!!   
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!! NARAKU, OUT OF NOWHERE!!  
  
COLE: AND KOHAKU, NEVER SAW HIM COMING, AND..PEARL RIVER PLUNGE ON KOHAKU, AND NOW, NARAKU, WHAT THE HELL IS HE GOING TO DO HERE?!  
  
TAZZ: BEAR HUG SUPLEX, MICHAEL, COMING UP!!  
  
COLE: BUT HE IS HESITATING ON TOSSING HIM OVER!! HE'S GOING TO WEAR KOHAKU DOWN BEFORE DOING IT!! KOHAKU, LOSING STRENGTH HERE, WEARING HIM OUT, AND IS DOING SO RATHER QUICKLY!!  
  
TAZZ: KOHAKU IS GOING TO GET DISMANTLED HERE, I CAN SEE IT COMING NOW!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU, NOW GETS HIM WITH THAT BEAR HUG SUPLEX, BUT HE'S STILL GOT HIS ARMS WRAPPED!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS YOUNGSTER'S THRESHOLD FOR PAIN!! HE'S JUST ABOUT OUT OF GAS HERE!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, BACK UP WITH KOHAKU, AND AGAIN WITH THAT BEAR HUG SUPLEX!! WHAT IN THE HELL IS HE TRYING TO DO TO THIS YOUNG STAR?!  
  
TAZZ: I HAVE NO IDEA, BUT THIS ISN'T GOOD FOR KOHAKU RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: AND HE'S STILL GOT HIS HUGE ARMS WRAPPED AROUND HIM!! KOHAKU NOW, TOTALLY LIMP, TOTALLY HELPLESS HERE, AND NARAKU, OH MY GOD, HE'S GOING TO THE TOP ROPE WITH HIM STILL WRAPPED!!  
  
TAZZ: MY GOD, MICHAEL COLE!! THIS IS JUST DOWNRIGHT SICKENING RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: MY GOD!! AND NARAKU, MY GOD!! HE JUST DRILLED KOHAKU TO THE CANVAS WITH THAT DAMN BEAR HUG SUPLEX!!  
  
TAZZ: AND SERENITY IS AGAIN KEEPING THE UNDERTAKER AT BAY!! THE SECOND TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU ISN'T DONE WITH HIM!!  
  
TAZZ: I don't know why he's even ATTACKING Kohaku. I don't know WHAT he did to him to have the creep go after him like this.  
  
COLE: JUST FOR MORE CHAOS, TAZZ, AND HE'S GOING TO THE TOP WITH HIM AGAIN, WHAT NOW?! [Naraku then LIFTS KOHAKU OVER THE HEAD IN A GOLILLA PRESS SLAM SET UP]!! OH MY GOD!! HE'S NOT GOING TO DO THIS!! HE CAN'T DO THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: KOHAKU, KNOCKED OUT OF IT AT THIS POINT!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKUY, ONE ARM HOLDING HIM UP!!  
  
TAZZ: AND HE'S FACING THE AREA WHERE REELENA WAS TOSSED!! OH MY GOD, THIS IS JUST DISGUSTING!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, NO!![he then THROWS KOHAKU ONTO THE CONCRETE FLOOR, NEAR REELENA!!] Oh my GOD!! KOHAKU JUST GOT MASSACRED BY NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: MY GOD!! HIS BODY JUST FLOPPED LIKE A FISH OUT OF WATER WHEN IT HIT THERE!!  
  
COLE: NEITHER REELENA OR KOHAKU IS MOVING!! NARAKU HAS DESTROYED KOHAKU, WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: MELISSA BERYL!!  
  
COLE: AND BERYL, GOING AFTER THE CREEP!! BERYL, SENDING HIM TO THE ROPES, AND...SPINNING HEEL KICK!! AND NOW BERYL, GOING TO GIVE NARAKU, WHAT HE DESERVES!! HE IS UP..PSYCHODRIVER!! QUEEN BERYL, HAS JUST TAKEN APART NARAKU!! AND SHE ISN'T DONE WITH HIM YET!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT, OH NO!!  
  
COLE: SHE'S COMING OUT HERE, AND, OH NO!!  
  
She starts clearing the announce table of any monitors and such.  
  
COLE: She's getting Naraku up on our table.  
  
TAZZ: I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HER WAY HERE!!  
  
COLE: THIS IS GOING TO BE PAYBACK FOR A FEW WEEKS AGO, AND BERYL...PSYCHODRIVER THROUGH THE DAMN TABLE!! MY GOD, WE HAVE A WREAK OUT HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: AND BERYL, MIGHT WANT TO REMEMBER WHAT SHE DID HERE FOR WHEN SHE FACES HIM AT VENGENCE!! THIS IS JUST NOW HEATING UP!!  
  
COLE: THIS WAR IS HEATING UP, AND MELISSA, GOING TO CHECK ON THE TWO THAT NARAKU AND ZECHS, WHO HAS LONG BEFORE HIGHTAILED IT, HAD DISMATNTLED NOW!! THEY STILL HAVE NOT MOVED...OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU JUST STOOD UP!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU, GOING AFTER THE MIC!! WHAT IN THE HELL IS HE GOING TO SAY?!  
  
NARAKU: HEY, QUEEN BITCH!! I TOOK APART KOHAKU AS A WARNING TO YOU!! IF YOU ARE NOT CAREFUL, THEN I WILL DO TWICE AS MUCH THAT WHAT I DID TO YOUR OWN DAMN DAUGHTER!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: AND LOOK AT MELISSA!! SHE DIDN'T LIKE THE SOUNDS OF THAT ONE BIT!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU USED KOHAKU TO SEND A MESSAGE TO QUEEN BERYL, BUT HAS THAT MESSAGE, JUST MADE BERYL MORE ANGRY!! IS NARAKU'S MESSAGE TO QUEEN BERYL, EMPTY, OR WILL NARAKU, DO, THE UNTHINKABLE!!  
  
[end SMACK DOWN flashback]  
  
CAT: One of the most sickening sights I have ever had to witness. Kohaku just being dismatntled at the hands of Naraku, man. That guy is just plain disgusting.  
  
JOSH: And did you hear that threat that Naraku leveled to Queen Beryl? If she isn't careful, he said, he would go right after her own daughter.  
  
CAT: Ashely Beryl isn't that easy to dismantle, but if Naraku crosses her path, I don't like those chances for her. And Melissa isn't that kind to people messing with her flesh and blood.  
  
JOSH: Well, the fallout for Naraku and last Thursday night will carry over into this Thursday night from the Garden. Listen to this match that was signed earlier today. Kohaku, the brave soul that he is, has requestied for a match against that disgusting specimen, Naraku.  
  
CAT: Some heart of GOLD that Kohaku has. He is kind, yet fierce, and he loves what he does. I just hope that he isn't going on pure anger, because if he does, Naraku may make sure that he DOESN'T come back.  
  
JOSH: And speaking of Naraku, Queen Beryl will meet Naraku at Vengence. And this match will not be for the faint of heart [the match screen shows with Price To Play playing in the background], Melissa Beryl and Naraku HATE each other, and after that threat that has been leveled by Naraku on the head of Beryl's daughter, that, Cat, may be the biggerst mistake of his LIFE.  
  
CAT: You think that was a mistake, what if he fulfills his threat, Josh. The SBC Arena isn't going to be able to contain that fight, that war.  
  
JOSH: Staind's Price To Play is the official theme song of CWE Vengence, off of 14 Shades Of Grey. CWE Vengence is brought to you by Snickers Cruncher, hungry? Why Wait? Sunday, July 27th, from the SBC Arena in San Antonio, Texas, and only on Pay Per View. And folks, coming up next, we are going to show you the match that almost ended Jessie Malor's career. We will show you the highlights and the lows of the match at Survivor Series, NEXT!!  
  
They take their final commercial break, then come back.  
  
JOSH: Welcome back to Velocity, and we want to end this show by taking you back to Survivor Series 2002. The title match. It was Jessie Malor, possibly the next Shawn Michaels of the CWE. It was the crutial match, for the title, and the match, where the unthinkable, the unimaginable, would happen. Let's show you the highlights, of this one of a kind mitch that ended, in the scariest way possible.  
  
[start SURVIVOR SERIES flashback]  
  
JR: My God, these two athletes, these two have put their bodies, their careers on the line. Jessie can feel it, but Triple H has been denying her every step of the way, and Jessie now, back to her feet, and getting Triple H back up to his. To the ropes, and Triple H, dodges a boot, and didn't get that one,..  
  
KING: AHH!!  
  
JR: DDT, PLANTED TRIPLE H ON THE CANVAS!! COVER, WE COULD HAVE A NEW CHAMPION, AND OH MY GOD!! TWO AND A HALF!! HOW CLOSE, WAS THAT!!  
  
KING: OH MY GOSH, JR!! NO ONE IS GOING TO GET AN EASY RIDE ON TRIPLE H, BUT HOW MUCH MORE CAN HE TAKE?! I'M SCARED NOW!! MY PICK FOR TRIPLE H TO WIN THIS MATCH IS NOT GOING AS WELL AS I HAD HOPED!!  
  
JR: Both of these two, trying to get back up. They are just about out of gas, but somehow, someway, they continue to bounce back, and..  
  
Suddenly, Jessie does a Shawn Michaels-type pounce-up back to her feet.  
  
KING: AHH!!  
  
JR: MY GOD!! MY GOD!! JESSIE MALOR, BOUNCING BACK UP, AND THIS IS NOT GOOD FOR TRIPLE H!! Getting him back up, and shots to the face of the champion, to the near side, and...SPINEBUSTER!!  
  
KING: WHAT IN THE HECK?! SHE'S A HUNDRED POUNDS LIGHTER THAN HIM!! HOW IS SHE ABLE TO DO THAT TO TRIPLE H?!  
  
JR: I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HOW SHE GETS HER STRENGTH!! THIS IS A STORY THAT YOU WOULD EXPECT TO SEE OUT OF A FAIRY TALE!! OR WITH DAVID AND GOLIATH!! BUT JESSIE IS MAKING IT FOR REAL!! THIS IS NO FAIRY TALE, BUT THIS SURE AS HELL, IS THE LITTLE MAN OVERCOMING THE GIANT, TIME AND TIME AGAIN!! SHE HAS OVERCAME EVERY OBSTICAL THAT MCMAHON, THAT TRIPLE H, HAS THROWN AT HER!! ALL THE CRITICISM ABOUT HER!! SHE HAS OVERCAME IT!! AND SHE HAS A VERY GOOD CHANCE NOW, AND TO THE ROPES GOES THE SHINING LIGHT, LEGDROP ON TRIPLE H, TWO, AND ALMOST!! SO CLOSE AGAIN!!  
  
KING: THE SHINING LIGHT CAN'T SHINE FOREVER, THOUGH!!  
  
JR: But if she is still breathing, she will still fight, and that is what she is doing. Triple H, up from that spinebuster, and, oh no.  
  
KING: LOOK OUT!! WHAT IN THE NAME..?!  
  
JR: JESSIE, WITH TRIPLE H, AND FLAPJACK SUPLEX, UP AND BACK DOWN, THAT HAS TO DO IT, AND HERE'S THE COVER, TWO, AND NO GO AGAIN!!  
  
KING: I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS, JR!! PLEASE, SOMEONE WIN THIS SO I CAN CALM MY NERVES!!  
  
JR: JESSIE, ISN'T GIVING UP YET!! SHE IS SIGNALING FOR IT...YES!! THE SHINING FLIP, AND IF SHE HITS THIS, YOU KNOW WHAT WILL BE NEXT!!  
  
KING: I KNOW!! THE BLINDING LIGHT!! THAT WILL BE ALL THAT SHE WROTE FOR TRIPLE H!!  
  
JR: BACK UP GOES TRIPLE H, THE GAME, TO THE ROPES, LEAP FROG, GETTING THE MOMENTUM, AND...OH MY GOD!!  
  
KING: AHHH!!  
  
JR: LOOK HOW HIGH SHE HAS HIM UP THERE, AND MY GOD, OVER, ON HIS BACK, THAT HAS TO HAVE SOME IMPACT, AND NOW, SHE BOUNCES RIGHT BACK UP, AND THE BLINDING LIGHT, AND THESE FANS CAN FEEL IT!! SHE IS GOING TO DO THIS!! MY GOD, WILL SHE EVER DESERVE IT!!  
  
KING: AFTER THIS, WHOEVER WINS THIS, BOTH OF THEM DESERVE ALL THE RESPECT IN THE WORLD!!  
  
JR: AND TRIPLE H BACK UP, AND GRABBING THAT NECK IS JESSIE!! AND UP, BUT TRIPLE H, COUNTERED, WITH ONE HELL OF A PILEDRIVER!!  
  
KING: WHILE IN THE PROCESS OF THAT BLINDING LIGHT!! WHAT WOULD'VE THAT DONE TO HER NECK!!  
  
JR: I HAVE NO UNEARTHLY IDEA!! THEY'VE ALREADY PUT THEIR BODIES AT RISK!! JESSIE, FLYING OFF OF THAT LADDER FROM EARLIER INTO A FROG SPLASH!! TRIPLE H, POWERBOMBING HER INTO OUR RING ANNOUNCE TABLE!! JESSIE, GOING RIGHT OFF THE TOP OF THAT SURVIVOR SERIES SIGN LOGO, ALMOST TEN FEET IN THE AIR!! WE'VE SEEN IT ALL OUT OF THESE TWO!! THEY HAVE PUT THEIR CAREERS ON THE LINE!! JESSIE, HAS SURVIVED IT ALL IN THE RING AND OUT OF IT!! AND SO HAS TRIPLE H!!  
  
KING: Oh no, and both of them are back up. What else are they going to do here?  
  
JR: Jessie and Triple H, slugging it out. Right in the center of the ring, and Triple H, kick to the midsection, and uh oh.  
  
KING: PETEGREE TIME!!  
  
JR: AND TRIPLE H, GOING TO FINISH THIS, BUT JESSIE, RESISTING, DENYING TRIPLE H, AND, WHAT IN THE HELL?!  
  
KING: HOW IS SHE DOING THAT?!  
  
JR: REVERSING THIS IN HER OWN WAY, USING THAT LOCK OF THOSE ARMS, AND PUTTING HER ON HER BACK, AND DOWN WITH THAT REVERSAL!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT WOULD BE CALLED, BUT IT WAS EFFECTIVE, AND SHE COULD MAKE A COVER HERE, AND SHE GETS BACK UP, BUT SHE'S FAVORING HER RIB CAGE A BIT RIGHT NOW!!  
  
KING: Why is she doing that?  
  
JR: I don't know, but she started doing that around the time that she did that Shining Flip on Triple H. I think it took alot out of her, and she's still feeling the effects of it.  
  
KING: No pain, no gain, JR.  
  
JR: But I'm a little worried about this, as Senior Referee Earl Hebner, checking on the condition of Jessie right now, and she says that she's alright.  
  
KING: Don't doubt her, JR.  
  
JR: I'm not doubting her, but I am worried about this. I want her to beat Triple H, and become the next CWE World Champion.   
  
KING: Jessie is a fighter, and I never tought I would hear myself say this, but if she can win this title now, then I will have unlimited respect for her.  
  
JR: Jessie, getting Triple H back up, and now, kick to the midsection again, and now, not going for the Petegree, going for a scoop, and...MY GOD!! A BACKBREAKER THAT JUST ABOUT BROKE JESSIE'S BACK IN HALF!!  
  
KING: OH MY GOD!! AND JESSIE JUST ABOUT SCREAMED BLOODY MURDER AT THAT!! TRIPLE H REALLY GAVE HER A WALLOP WITH..  
  
JR: King, I think something is wrong here. Her screams are echoing in the arena, and their horrifying right now. She's favoring her ribs right here, and Triple H, back up, and I think...oh, Earl Hebner, the referee, stopping Triple H, and I think that hebner was just as concerned about what happened about this as anyone else would be, and Triple H just stopped, and now, a look of dispair on Triple H.  
  
KING: Oh my God, JR. I see what you're getting at now. Jessie is rolling in pain, and that clenching of the ribs..OH NO!!  
  
JR: I think I see some color red below her mouth on the canvas, and I saw her coughing up more, and now Earl Hebner is talking with ring announcer Howard Finkle.  
  
FINKLE: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE!! THE REFREE HAS ORDERED THIS MATCH TO STOP IMMEDIATLY DUE TO INJURY, AND HAS DECLAIRED THIS MATCH, A DRAW!!  
  
JR: Well, the title says in Triple H's hands, but the important thing right now is the health of Jessie.  
  
KING: Well, JR, at first, I thought that Jessie was just in pain from that last move, but I now believe that it may have been a series of moves that got her to that point, and I guess it was the backbreaker that the ribs finally gave way.  
  
JR: And Triple H drove the knee into the ribs during that backbreaker. And Jessie is still in pain. Additional referees are now in the ring right now. They are trying to calm Jessie down. We need to take another look at when this favoring of her ribs first started. It was when she did that Shining Flip there, and when she got back up to do the Blinding Light, as you see here, she was favoring those ribs, and all through that Blinding Light move, she had problems with those ribs.  
  
KING: Well, she has lifted people heavier than Triple H with the Shining Flip, as I have seen, so I don't think it was only that.  
  
JR: Well, if you remember, it was last year that those problems started during a match at that point in time, and doctors cleard her, but we have seen every so often, that those ribs became an issue, and I think that it's taking a toll right now.  
  
KING: Well, they finally got her to lay on her back, and she is STILL screaming.  
  
JR: [now in a depressed voice, as the King is in a depressed state, as well] This is starting to get very scary, and we are growng even more concerned about Jessie's well being. She has had problems with her ribs before, but nat no time have they caused her as much problems as we are seeing her go under right now.  
  
KING: Well, JR, I just now saw what you were talking about with the blood, and I think that you missed the fact that the blood is a little off color. It's not fully red. It's more like a brownish red, it looks like from here.  
  
JR: Oh my God, you might be right on that, King, and if that is true, then they would need to get her into the hospital right away, and be extra careful with her, as any wrong movements could aggravate those ribs. My God, just getting her out of the ring is going to be a hassle, and there are paramedics now in the ring, and now a sea of humanity is surrounding a still screaming Jessie Malor. And, we are going to show what started her screaming one more time. This is the move that caused whatever happened to happen on her ribs, King.  
  
KING: Well, JR, Jessie landed right on the ribs, and I don't think Triple H saw just what was going on. I would hope that he wasn't knowledgeable.  
  
JR: I really think that he wasn't knowledgeable, because he is also showing some pure concern right now. And so are the other wrestlers and talents that were from the locker room coming out. This is downright frightening, and I guess the King is going to check that our right now. Jessie, as you can see, my God, the King was right. Her blood is discolored, and I have gotten word now that an ambulance is on their way.  
  
[end SURVIVOR SERIES flashback]  
  
[begin Jessie Malor's Comeback/CWE DESIRE video]  
  
Cue Evanescence - Bring Me To Life  
  
Black and white shots of Jessie in a ring in an empty gym, lying in wait.  
  
JESSIE VOICEOVER: They told me I would never compete again, that I would never wrestle again. They forgot one thing, though. I'm still alive.  
  
Shots of the operation in the hospital.  
  
EVANSCENCE: How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core! Where I've become so numb. [Shots of her in the gym ring again] Without a soul. My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
Now switch to her in the various matches she has been in, with her laying the Smack Down on various opponents, switching back to the gym ring every so often.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up) Before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing Ive become.  
  
Switch to her various celebrations, confrontations, and the fans signs and cheers.  
  
EVANSCENCE: Now that I know what I'm without. You can't just leave me. Breath into me and {make me real}. Bring me.  
  
To life.  
  
Shots to her more dramatic celebrations and her in the gym ring again.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up) Before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing Ive become.  
  
Shots of her in the gym ring and her rehibitating.  
  
EVANSCENCE: {Bring me to life} (I've been living a lie..Theres nothing inside) {Bring me to life}  
  
Shots of the fans in disbelief at the match eight months ago, and that match vs. Triple H that damaged her ribs, and within that gym ring.  
  
EVANSCENCE: Frozen inside without your touch. Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
Shots of her in the gym ring and her doing the Rocket Flash on opponents, and finishing them off.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (All of this I, I can't believe. I couldn't see Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me). I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Same thing as before, but now showing her doing the famed Rocket Flip on the opponents.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul). {Dont let me die here}{You must be sacrificed}. Bring me to life.  
  
Now shots of the gym ring with her in it, and the shots of all the things we've seen thus far, as well as her in the hospital.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up) Before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Shot of her entrance sequence.  
  
EVANSCENCE: {Bring me to life} (I've been living a lie..There's nothing inside) [Shot of her in the gym ring one final time]{Bring me to life}.  
  
JESSIE VO: As long as I'm breathing, there is nothing that will not keep me from doing what I desire best, and that is entertaining my fans, shimmering the Shining Light upon the CWE, and proving the doubters wrong, ONCE AGAIN!!  
  
Fade to black, and the text reads "JESSIE MALOR, RETURNING LIVE, ON SMACK DOWN THIS THURSDAY, FROM MADISON SQUARE GARDEN!!"  
  
[end Jessie Malor CWE DESIRE video]  
  
JOSH: AND NEXT THURSDAY, WE ARE LIVE FROM THE GARDEN, AS JESSIE MALOR MAKES HER RETURN TO THE CWE SMACK DOWN RING!!   
  
CAT: I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE THIS ONE!! IT'LL BE A CLASSIC!!  
  
JOSH: FOR THE CAT, I AM JOSH MATTHEWS, SAYING SO LONG EVERYONE!!  
  
They go off the air.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
CWE Entertainment  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Now taking orders for Smack Down presents Vengence. Be sure to catch us at the same time next week for Smack Down, and e-mail me if you want Vengence. I have some interesting plans that I would love to have you find out about, so please order immediatly (it'll be free, so no worries about any money, even though I said it was PPV), so I can get you on the list for it. Until next week, SO LONG!! 


	2. CWE Velocity 07 05 2003

CWE VELOCITY [SMACK DOWN BRAND] (7.05.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
Reelena Peacecraft  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The Velocity intro begins and goes on for 30 seconds, then ends, and, as the pyros start and finish, the people in the stands yell their loudest, and then Josh Matthews starts the show.  
  
JOSH: WELCOME TONIGHT, TO VELOCITY, RIGHT HERE ON THE NEW FFN, AND TONIGHT, WE WILL HAVE TWO BRACKET MATCHES!! KIKRAIDER IS UP AGAINST TALPA IN THE CWE WORLD TITLE BRACKET, AND KENTO AND ROWIN WILL BE UP AGAINST THE DUDLEY BOYZ TONIGHT IN OUR MAIN EVENT FOR THE CWE TAG TEAM TITLE BRACKET!! JOSH MATTHEWS AND REELENA PEACECRAFT AT RINGSIDE, AND WE ARE SET FOR ACTION!!  
  
Molly Cannon's music comes on, and out she comes.  
  
FINKLE: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM TOKYO JAPAN, WEIGHING 173 POUNDS, MOLLY CANNON!! AND HER OPPONENT, WEIGHING 198 POUNDS, RICHARD SPARKS!!  
  
JOSH: MOLLY CANNON SET TO TAKE ON RICHARD, AND SHE IS PART OF THE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE BRACKET, AND IT DOES LOOK LIKE, REELENA, THAT SHE WILL BE TAKING ON CASSIDY STRIFE!!  
  
REELENA: I CANNOT WAIT!! THEY BOTH KNOW HOW TO GO TO THE AIR, AND THEY BOTH KNOW WHAT TO DO TO GET TO THE FINALS, BUT I HAVE TO ASK YOU, JOSH, THAT MAYBE NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT WE SAW AND HEARD LAST THURSDAY NIGHT ON SMACK DOWN!! ASHELY BERYL IS MELISSA'S DAUGHTER?! MY GOD, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF THAT HAD THAT HAPPEN TO ME!!  
  
JOSH: Of course you would. You would want to know who was the lucky sperm donor.  
  
REELENA: Oh PLEASE!!   
  
JOSH: Heh. I'm just saying the truth, as we get underway here.  
  
REELENA: If you had a kid, he would probably need mental therapy because he was looking at that ugly mug of yours his entire life, giving him nightmares for his entire life.  
  
JOSH: If I had a kid, I would be askigng some questions as it pertains to my sexuality there.  
  
REELENA: Too late for that.  
  
JOSH: Molly, with that arm bar on Richard Sparks, and twisting it, trying to hyperextend the elbow. What I was trying to get to was that they were looking at that all night long. Melissa submitted herself to the DNA test, and the doctor said that they were completly identical to each other, and the cromozones that she was carrying said that she was offspring. We will show you that a little later, as Molly, takes it to this young talent. To the ropes, and CATCHES RICHARD WITH THAT SUPURB ATOMIC DROP!!  
  
REELENA: Well, Josh, I wouldn't know what they would want to do now that they know that Ashely IS the daughter of the Mutha Queen there.  
  
JOSH: Well, that wasn't the only thing that happened in that one, and MOLLY, WITH THE SIDEWALK SLAM, AND NOW, SHE IS GOING TO FLY!!  
  
REELENA: I LOVE THIS WHEN SHE GOES UP TO THE TOP TO DO THIS!!  
  
JOSH: AND MOLLY, GOING UP, AND SHE IS GOING TO MAKE QUICK WORK OF THIS YOUNGESTER, AND SENTON SLASH!!  
  
REELENA: I THINK THAT THIS GUY MAY NEED TO GO BACK TO THE GYM AFTER THIS MATCH!!  
  
JOSH: MOLLY IS GOING FOR..ELECTRIC CHAIR, AND THAT WILL BE ALL, TWO, AND THREE!! WE HAVE OURSELVE A WINNER!! A QUICK WAY TO START OFF VELOCITY HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
REELENA: MOLLY, WITH THAT SENTON SPLASH, AND THEN THE ELECTRIC CHAIR THAT SHE DOES SO WELL, AND THAT WAS A QUICK MATCHUP, IF YOU COULD CALL IT THAT!!  
  
JOSH: And now Molly will look to the match she has with Cassidy Strife. And get this. The winner of the match will go on to Vengence for the IC Title.  
  
REELENA: Three titles are going to be on the line on that night, but who will go on to compete for those titles.  
  
JOSH: Well, still to come, we have two matches set up that are title bracket matches. Newcomer Kikraider will square off against the mean and angry Talpa, and then, in our main event, Kento and Rowin roll into Dudleyville, to face the Dudley Boyz, that is coming up next, and after the break, we will show you what happened between Giovanni and Triple H to result in a loser leaves Smack Down match at Vengence just last Thursday night, WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!  
  
[start CWE Vengence promo]  
  
Black and white shot of Jessie in an empty gym with dimmed lights.  
  
JESSIE: For eight months, I have been waiting....For eight months, I have been told that I should've never been in that ring....For eight months, they said I was too overrated. That I wasn't good enough. That it was my fault that I got the broken ribs. That I was coughing up blood....But I'm still breathing...and eight months of Hell, cannot take away three years, of me...PROVING THEM WRONG!! And I'll be more than happy...TO DO IT AGAIN!!  
  
ANN.: CWE Smack Down and Snickers Cruncher presents VENGENCE, LIVE, FROM SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS, SUNDAY, JULY 27TH, ONLY ON PAY PER VIEW!!  
  
[end CWE Vengence promo]  
  
Switch to commercial, then come back.  
  
[start CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
BG VO: AND NOW, CWE WRESTLEMANIA RECALL, COUNTING DOWN TO THE GREATEST SPECTICAL IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT, WRESTLEMANIA 20!!  
  
{Switch to Wrestlemania in 1999, the Handicap match with Ash Ketchum vs. Team Rocket}  
  
ROSS: The ref now is...KNOCKED OUT AGAIN!!...And now Ash, not CARING WHO he's SUPPOSED to be, get's a CHAIR!! ...WAIT A MINUTE!! IT'S THE ROCK!!...ROCK BOTTOM, ROCK BOTTOM....THE PEOPLE'S ELBOW!! JESSIE HAS CAME TO, AND SO HAS JAMES!! The Rock now, has exit the arena!!... Jessie, to the top rope, and James, takes Ash to her, and from the top rope...ROCKET FLASH, ROCKET FLASH, AND 1......2........3!!! TEAM ROCKET IS STAYING IN THE CWF!!...  
  
...FINKLE: Ladies and gentlemen, you're winner of the match, TEAM ROCKET!!  
  
{End Wrestlemania clip}  
  
BG VO: THIS HAS BEEN A WRESTLEMANIA RECALL!!  
  
[end CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
JOSH: Welcome back to Velocity, I am Josh Matthews, she is Reelena Peacecraft, and not only did we see that Ashelyt and Melissa Beryl and daughter and mother, we also saw the progression of Triple H and Giovanni. These two have been after each other for a few weeks now, and last Thursday night, Triple H, wanted to address the public, and cxhallenge Giovanni, to a match, which would determine the ultimate fate of one of the combatants.  
  
[start Smack Down flashback]  
  
HHH: Y'KNOW!! DURING THESE PAST FEW WEEKS, I HAVE BEEN BOTHERED, THREATENED, AND SCREWED, BY A MAN, WHO, GOD FORBID, IS ITALIAN!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: And that Italian gave him some lessons these past few weeks.  
  
HHH: AND NO, I AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT!! I AM NOT HAPPY AT ALL, WITH THE RESULTS!! SURE, I WANTED TO GO AND BREAK BERYL, LIMB FOR LIMB!! I REMEMBER, EVERYTHING THAT WENT ON BETWEEN US, AND YOU CAN REST ASSURED, THAT THE WAR BETWEEN ME AND HER, IS NOT OVER!! BUT I VIEW GIOVANNI AS A PEON!! A NOBODY!! GIOVANNI, HAS NEVER ONCE GOTTEN AN OPPORTUNITY, BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!! I MEAN, YOU LOOK AT IT, AND YOU EXAMINE IT!! THIS GUY, HAS NO CREDENTIALS!! THE GUY, HAS WON NO TITLES!! HE HAS NOT, QUOTE EN QUOTE, GOTTEN OVER!! MY GOD, WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DOES HE TAKE US FOR?! DOES HE THINK THAT HE IS GOING TO GO AFTER GLORY, BY TRYING TO DEFEAT THE GAME?! IT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!! AND IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!! AND I WILL SHOW YOU THAT IT WILL NOT HAPPEN!!  
  
COLE: What is he talking about?  
  
HHH: GIOVANNI, I AM ASKING YOU, HEH, NO, I AM DEMANDING YOU, TO ACCEPT A CHALLENGE, FOR VENGENCE!! WHOEVER WINS THE MATCH, WILL GET THE BIGGEST BRAGGING RIGHTS OF ALL, BECAUSE, WHEN I DEFEAT YOU, NOT ONLY WILL YOU LOSE YOUR REPUTATION, AND YOUR LOVE FROM THE FANS, YOU WILL LOSE YOUR SPOT ON THE SMACK DOWN ROSTER, BECAUSE I AM CHALLENGING YOU TO A LOSER LEAVES SMACK DOWN MATCH!!  
  
COLE: WHAT?!!  
  
TAZZ: TRIPLE H IS GOING TO TRY TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!  
  
HHH: WHAT IS IT GOING TO BE, GIOVANNI?! ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE ON THE CHALLENGE?! OR, ARE YOU EXACTLY LIKE WHAT I HAVE SAID ALL ALONG!! NOTHING BUT A MEASLY...  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE, AND MAKE IT DOUBLE...I CAN TASTE YOUR INNOCENCE! YOUNG AND SWEET LIKE MOTHER MADE YOU! EVERYTHING FROZE INTO ICE! THESE MOTHERF***ERS JUST GOT WICKED!!  
  
COLE: Wait a minute. I think we're going to get an answer right now, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: This is a big decision, because if Giovanni loses this match, he will have to leave Smack Down, but look at what will happen if he WINS that match. Not only will he catapult himself to the top of Smack Down, but it would be THE GAME that would have to leave.  
  
GIOVANNI: Triple H. Where do I start? Well, first, let me start by saying that you haven't proven to me anything but the measly fact that you can come out here, week after week, and say that you are The Game, that you cannot be beat, that you cannot be defeated. And I have to ask you one simple question. Can I wake these people UP now? [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: [laughing] OHH MAN!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT WAS GREAT!!  
  
GIOVANNI: I think every single person in this audiance tonight can agree that you are nothing but a total, pompus...ASSHOLE!!  
  
COLE: WOAH!!  
  
CROWD: ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE,...  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!! THIS CROWD, STARTING TO CHANT THAT INFAMOUS NAME AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: AND TRIPLE H IS FURIOUS!!  
  
GIOVANNI: But don't feel bad, Triple H. I mean, it won't matter that, after Vengence, you won't have to listen to them anymore, or at least on Smack Down, because I ACCEPT!!  
  
COLE: OH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: I HOPE GIOVANNI KNOWS WHAT HE IS GETTING HIMSELF INTO HERE!!  
  
GIOVANNI: AND LET ME GIVE YOU A LITTLE PIECE OF ADVICE, TRIPLE H!! AFTER VENGENCE, YOU WILL HAVE TO SEE WHY SAN ANTONIO WILL GET, WICKED!! HIT IT!! [his music plays]  
  
COLE: WHAT AN ANNOUNCEMENT!! GIOVANNI VS. TRIPLE H AT VENGENCE, LOSER TO LEAVE SMACK DOWN!!  
  
TAZZ: IT MAY BE THE END OF THE LINE FOR EITHER THE ITALIAN OR THE GAME!!  
  
COLE: AND THE OTHER TO MOVE FORWARD ON SMACK DOWN!! WHAT A CHALLENGE FOR GIOVANNI TO UNDERTAKE!!  
  
[end Smack Down flashback]  
  
JOSH: It was made, and now, it is official. Giovanni, will square off against Triple H at Vengence, and the loser of the match, will leave the Smack Down Brand.  
  
REELENA: I have to say that Triple H has a chance to put the Italian away for good. He's got the muscle, the charisma, and everything else which makes for a great compeditor, and an excellent piece of meat, let me tell you that.  
  
JOSH: I really didn't need to know that. But in any case, Giovanni, however, has been on a roll in recent weeks, and it is going to be interesting to see what could happen. Will we see an upset, and TRIPLE H would have to leave Smack Down.  
  
REELENA: That'll never happen. I don't know what in the hell that nasty Italian has that Triple H can beat him with ten fold. Giovanni will be gone from Smack Down come Vengence, and I would hope, for good. It makes me sick to see that ugly mug on there.  
  
JOSH: Well, that wasn't the only match that was made. Ann also asked DP to make a match, and also at that point, we also heard an announcement about the tag team title bracket now that the Doom Tree Couple is no more.  
  
[begin Smack Down flashback]  
  
DP: ANN!! What...what do you want?  
  
ANN: You're not going to take Misty and that little traidor Alan out of the Tag Team Hunt, are you?  
  
DP: Ann, actually, yes, I think I will do just that. The contract stated Alan and Ann would be a part of the Tag Team Title Tournament, not Alan and Misty, so yeah, I'm going to take them out, and I think that I'll make The Sonn Brothers take their place in the Tournament.  
  
ANN: THERE YOU GO!! Those two, very much with heart. And very much wanting another opportunity to get back to the top, but DP, I want a match against Alan. I want to give that little backstabbing SOB exactly what's coming to him. He thought we were in LOVE, for God sakes.   
  
DP: Yeah, yeah. I know all of what happened, and I know how much you want to go after him, but you can't go after him tonight, because I don't want you to face him tonight.  
  
ANN: [a little peeved at that] WHY NOT?!!  
  
DP: Calm down, I said not tonight. Because I have a better place for that match. San Antonio, Texas. I want you to get ready for the match, so I'm signing that, FOR VENGENCE!!  
  
COLE: OH MY!! THE FIRST MATCH SET FOR VENGENCE!!  
  
ANN: ALL RIGHT!! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, DP!!  
  
DP: HEY, NO PROBLEM!! I HATE HOW HE WAS SO JEALOUS OF ME!!  
  
ANN: Well, he has good reason to be jealous. You're a great guy and all. And I don't think yyou should be taking this criticism of your so called "favoritism."  
  
DP: I just reconize talent. Besides, I've been accused of showing favoritism towards stars other than the "Moonies" before, so I'm not worried.  
  
ANN: Nope, you shouldn't be. Well, thank you.   
  
And with that...SHE KISSES HIM ON THE CHEEK!! DP is stunned as she exits, the crowd is shocked.  
  
[end Smack Down flashback]  
  
REELENA: DP is going to get some action soon, I can almost guarantee you that, with Ann, but everyone knows that I am ten times better than she can be, and I would give some to him. All he needs is the time and place.  
  
JOSH: Same way with any man, Reelena, but it will be official. At Vengence, she will go up against her former partner, Alan, and this is a match in which I think, would've never happened if Alan wasn't as jealous as he was two weeks ago.  
  
REELENA: Well, he doesn't need to be jealous of DP. I mean, he can always come to me for comfort from the trecherous Ann. Why does she need to hang all over DP like she has been doing, and now that kiss to the owner of Smack Down? I certainly hope that Alan will put Ann in her place.  
  
JOSH: So you have free access to DP, right?  
  
REELENA: Hey, Josh, I would be lying if I said that wasn't true.  
  
JOSH: You've lied before, so that would be nothing new.  
  
REELENA: To who, Josh?  
  
JOSH: To me, saying I was the best time you've ever had  
  
REELENA: it was true, for about a minute, if you know what I mean.  
  
JOSH: I'd rather not. Well, in any case, Staind's Price To Play is the official theme song of CWE Vengence, off of 14 Shades Of Grey. CWE Vengence is brought to you by Snickers Cruncher, hungry? Why Wait? Sunday, July 27th, from the SBC Arena in San Antonio, Texas, and only on Pay Per View. And coming up next, we will see Kikraider, up against Talpa. That match is next.  
  
Switch to commercial, then come back.  
  
REELENA: Welcome to Velocity once again, and look at this, Josh. These guys aren't coming to see you. They want to see WWE Smack Down, live from the Garden, in just two weeks time.  
  
JOSH: They want to see you.  
  
REELENA: OF COURSE!! YOU PICKED THAT UP QUICK!!  
  
JOSH: SOLD OUT IN ONLY SIXTY MINUTES, AND REELENA, THEY MAY HAVE CAME TO SEE YOU, AS WELL, BUT THEY ARE DEFINITLY COMING TO THE GARDEN, THE SITE OF WRESTLEMANIA TWENTY, TO SEE ONE WOMAN MAKE HER RETURN TO THE RING, JESSIE MALOR!!  
  
[begin Jessie Malor's Comeback/CWE DESIRE video]  
  
Cue Evanescence - Bring Me To Life  
  
Black and white shots of Jessie in a ring in an empty gym, lying in wait.  
  
JESSIE VOICEOVER: They told me I would never compete again, that I would never wrestle again. They forgot one thing, though. I'm still alive.  
  
Shots of the operation in the hospital.  
  
EVANSCENCE: How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core! Where I've become so numb. [Shots of her in the gym ring again] Without a soul. My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
Now switch to her in the various matches she has been in, with her laying the Smack Down on various opponents, switching back to the gym ring every so often.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up) Before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing Ive become.  
  
Switch to her various celebrations, confrontations, and the fans signs and cheers.  
  
EVANSCENCE: Now that I know what I'm without. You can't just leave me. Breath into me and {make me real}. Bring me.  
  
To life.  
  
Shots to her more dramatic celebrations and her in the gym ring again.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up) Before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing Ive become.  
  
Shots of her in the gym ring and her rehibitating.  
  
EVANSCENCE: {Bring me to life} (I've been living a lie..Theres nothing inside) {Bring me to life}  
  
Shots of the fans in disbelief at the match eight months ago, and that match vs. Triple H that damaged her ribs, and within that gym ring.  
  
EVANSCENCE: Frozen inside without your touch. Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
Shots of her in the gym ring and her doing the Rocket Flash on opponents, and finishing them off.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (All of this I, I can't believe. I couldn't see Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me). I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Same thing as before, but now showing her doing the famed Rocket Flip on the opponents.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul). {Dont let me die here}{You must be sacrificed}. Bring me to life.  
  
Now shots of the gym ring with her in it, and the shots of all the things we've seen thus far, as well as her in the hospital.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up) Before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Shot of her entrance sequence.  
  
EVANSCENCE: {Bring me to life} (I've been living a lie..There's nothing inside) [Shot of her in the gym ring one final time]{Bring me to life}.  
  
JESSIE VO: As long as I'm breathing, there is nothing that will not keep me from doing what I desire best, and that is entertaining my fans, and shimmering the Shining Light upon the CWE.  
  
Fade to black, and the text reads "JESSIE MALOR, RETURNING JULY 17, LIVE ON SMACK DOWN, FROM MADISON SQUARE GARDEN!!".  
  
[end Jessie Malor CWE DESIRE video]  
  
Kikraider's music comes on the speakers, and he comes out.  
  
FINKLE: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST, SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, IS A FIRST ROUND MATCH FOR THE CWE WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT!! INTRODUCING FIRST, WEIGHING 289 POUNDS, KIKRAIDER!!  
  
JOSH: And tonight, CWE Velocity is brought to you by One Million Lies. Fighting to preserve the freedom of expression. Featuring news, action alerts, and other ways to keep you informed and involved in the fight to keep your right from being taken away from you. Visit www.onemillionlies.com today.  
  
REELENA: And by MAXIM Haircolor for men. The only haircolor good enough to be called MAXIM.  
  
JOSH: And by Warner Bros. pictures presents Terminator 3: Rise Of The Machines. Out now in theaters, and what an awesome movie that is. Playing everywhere, right now.   
  
BG: So I'm outside of da club and you think I'm a puuuuuuuunk So I go to my handy steel chair that's off in the truuuuuuuunk I told that nobody I ain't never scared (eastside!) I ain't never scared (westside!)   
  
FINKLE: AND HIS OPPONENT, WEIGHING 403 POUNDS, TALPA!!  
  
JOSH: The newcomer Kikraider is set to take on Talpa, and I wouldn't be so sure about Kikrider's chances going into this match. Talpa is much bigger than Kikraider.  
  
REELENA: Of course he is, in more ways than one, I might add. But I don't know about this for Kikraider. I don't think this is a good match to make his debut here, and with Talpa wanting a title, something that he has never had before, Talpa may be ready to after this newcomer. I don't like his chances here, and believe it or not, I like both of these guys, dog. I enjoyed Kikraider when I saw him training earlier, and he look magnificent, but then again, he's facing Talpa, and, oh no, here we go.  
  
JOSH: The match, underway, and Talpa, just hammering away with those chops to the throat of Kikraider. And OH MY!!  
  
REELENA: HE ISN'T GOING TO WIN UP THERE LIKE THAT!!  
  
JOSH: GORILLA PRESS SLAM, AND BACK DOWN HE GOES!!  
  
REELENA: Talpa doing exaclty what I thought he was going to do, which was take over this match.  
  
JOSH: Kikraider, to the outside, trying to regroup here, and think about what to do this this huge beast that is Talpa.  
  
REELENA: Just hammer him, low blow him, do SOMETHING!!  
  
JOSH: Kikraider, going back in, and Talpa, picking up where he left off, to the ropes goes Kikraider, and flying through the air, but TALPA, SWATTED HIM DOWN LIKE A FLY!!  
  
REELENA: GET HIM DOWN SOMEHOW!!  
  
JOSH: This isn't the best time to make a debut, when you go up against a big man like this. Kikraider, getting back up, and trying to slug him out, and to the far side from an irish whip, and drop toe hold, and rear chin lock applied.  
  
REELENA: Oh man, not the right thing to do in that case. The WORST thing to do, in fact. Give Talpa an opportunity to reverse that in a big way.  
  
JOSH: Kikraider, getting Talpa back up, and another risky decision, and..ENZEGURI, AND THAT MAY HAVE BEEN A MOVE THAT COULD'VE MADE A DIFFERENCE RIGHT NOW!!  
  
REELENA: THAT was a bit better than what he was doing at the beginning of this match.  
  
JOSH: And now Kikraider, pouncing on that opportunity to take some advantage of this situation, stomping away at Talpa, wearing down the big guy.  
  
REELENA: Kikraider is finally getting into that groove here. Knowing now what he's up against, making quick use of what he DOES have.  
  
JOSH: Kikraider, taking Talpa to the turnbuckle, and pounding his head on it, but, UH OH!! [laughing]  
  
REELENA: [laughing as well] OH MY GOD!! This isn't good. Get out of there, Kikraider. [laughing again]  
  
JOSH: [still laughing] And he does just that, but Talpa, going out after him this time, and Kikraider, is in all KINDS of trouble right now.  
  
REELENA: I told you that I don't know about Kikraider's chances, and I guess that was correct on my part.  
  
JOSH: Not common with you, is it?  
  
REELENA: I'm right about alot of things, Josh. Certainly right about the man I would pick.  
  
JOSH: Well, in that case, you probably have a whole smorgous board at your disposal.  
  
REELENA: If I could, I would.  
  
JOSH: Kikraider, OH MAN, TO THE STEEL STAIRS, and now, it looks like Kikraider's chances are wearing thin here.  
  
REELENA: I will tell you this. The kid has talent, but he just has the cards stacked against him in all kinds of ways, LOOK OUT!!  
  
JOSH: Kikraider, to the ropes, SPINEBUSTER, AND NOW HE'S GOING TO END THIS RIGHT NOW, WITH THE DSL, THE DARKSPIRIT LOCK, AND HE HAS IT LOCKED IN, AND KIKRADIER, DOESN'T WANT TO END THIS ON A LOSS FOR HIS FIRST MATCH IN THE CWE, BUT IT HAPPENS THAT WAY, HE SUBMITS TO THE DSL!!  
  
FINKLE: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOU'RE WINNER OF THE MATCH, TALPA!!  
  
JOSH: AND TALPA ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND, and Talpa now, looking down on Kikraider.  
  
REELENA: What is going to happen here? I'm scared for Kikraider.  
  
JOSH: And Talpa, getting him back up, and..oh my.  
  
REELENA: Talpa, telling Kikraider good job with that, and I think Kikraider gave it right back.  
  
JOSH: Mutural respect between the two. But tonight, Talpa advances, and was the better man.  
  
REELENA: I would say he was.  
  
JOSH: And still to come, we have a semi-final spot in the Tag Team Title brackets on the line. The Dudley Boyz square off against the team of Kento and Rowin. However, up next.  
  
[start VELOCITY'S Smack Down flashback bumper]  
  
SERRENA:....MY CONCLUSIONS WERE CLEAR!! THE TWO DNA STRANDS WERE NOT IDENTICAL!!  
  
COLE: OHH BOY!!  
  
SERENA: They weren't identical...THEY WERE COMPLETLY IDENTICAL!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
[end VELOCITY'S Smack Down flashback bumper]  
  
Go to a commerical break, then come back.  
  
JOSH: Welcome back to Velocity. Josh Matthews and Reelena Peacecraft at ringside, and it was last Thursday night on Smack Down, that we were to find out that Ashely Beryl and Melissa Beryl were, in fact, mother and daughter. Let's take you back now, to last Thursday night on Smack Down, and what was to be, a shocking discovery, and a match made, for Vengence.  
  
[start Smack Down flashback]  
  
COLE:....Misty, already trying to make use of that cheese grater on Ashely's skull, but was unsuccessful, and now Ashely, with the upper hand, going under the ring, and ANOTHER TABLE NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!! IF SHE CAN HIT SOMETHING ON MISTY THAT FLIES HER THROUGH THE TABLE, THEN THIS IS OVER!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, IS SETTING THE DAMN THING UP!! WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO WITH THAT DAMN THING?! SETTING MISTY UP ONTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!! AND NOW...OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: I WOULD SUSPECT THAT SHE KNOWS HOW TO DO THE PSYCHODRIVER, TOO, BUT DON'T TELL ME OFF THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!!  
  
COLE: AND WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE THE REASON FOR THAT TABLE BEING SET UP!! AND ASHELY, PYSCHODRIVER, OFF THE TURNBUCKLE, AND THROUGH THAT DAMN TABLE!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!! THESE TWO HAVE COMPETLY DECIMATED THEMSELVES!! WHAT A HELL OF THE MATCH THIS HAS BEEN?!  
  
COLE: AND THERE MUST BE A WINNER HERE TONIGHT, IN THE POND IN ANAHIEM!! ONE OF THESE TWO IS GOING TO BE ONE STEP CLOSER FROM GETTING THAT COVETED PRIZE, THE CWE WORLD TITLE!! THAT IS AT STAKE, AND THE SEMIFINAL POSITION IN THE TOURNEY HANGS IN THE BALANCE OF THIS MATCH!! IT WAS VINCE MCMAHON THAT MADE THE MATCH, AND MADE IT HARDCORE RULES, BUT IT WAS DP THAT HAD THIS MATCH BE MISTY'S FIRST ROUND MATCH FOR THE CWE WORLD TITLE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND A VERY SMART DECISION BY DP TO MAKE MISTY EARN THAT RESPECT!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW ASHELY, NOT PINNING MISTY, IS GOING TO TRY AGAIN WITH THAT DAMN CHEESE GRATER, AND ASHELY, DRAGS MISTY OT THE CENTER OF THE RING!! AND ASHELY, IS READY TO GIVE MISTY HER OWN DAMN MEDICINE!!!! AND SHE'S GOT THAT HEAD LOCKED IN, AND ASHELY, MAKING MISTY FEEL THAT SKIN, RIPPING OFF HER HEAD!!!! ASHELY, SENDING A MESSAGE TO MISTY, THAT SHE CAN PLAY IN THAT FIELD AS WELL!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT SHE STILL NEEDS TO PIN MISTY!! SHE CAN'T WIN IN THIS MANNER, UNLESS MISTY SUBMITS, AND I WOULDN'T KNOW IF THIS IS CONSIDERED A SUBMISSION MOVE!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, LETS MISTY GO WITH THAT, AND NOW, HERE'S A COVER, TWO, AND MISTY, GETS A SHOULDER UP!! AND NOW MISTY, TAKING THAT BLOOD AND RUBBING IT ON THE EYES OF ASHELY, AND NOW MISTY, GOING TO WORK ON ASHELY, AND TO THE CORNER GOES ASHELY, AND MISTY, WITH BRASS KNUCKS NOW, GOING TO WORK ON THAT SCRAPE THAT IS ON ASHELY'S HEAD FROM THAT CHEESE GRATER NOW!! ASHELY, GETTING BUSTED OPEN HERE, AND ASHELY FIGHTING BACK, HER VISION IMPARED BECUASE OF THAT BLOOD OF MISTY'S THAT GOT RUBBED INTO THE EYES OF ASHELY BERYL HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE, MICHAEL COLE!! THESE TWO HAVE TAKEN THIS MATCH TO THE LIMITS!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE THEY COULD DO!!  
  
COLE: MISTY, TRYING TO GET ASHELY FOR THE DEVIL SLAM, BUT ASHELY DROPS MISTY BY THE LEGS, AND NOW, GIANT SWING ON MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S THE FASTEST I'VE EVER SEE ANYONE GO WITH THAT MOVE!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, SENDS MISTY INTO THE FAR CORNER, AND I GUESS MISTY GOT THROWN SO HARD THAT HER SHOES GOT THROWN OFF, AS WELL!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, NOW SHE HAS TO BE CAREFUL FOR ALL OF THE LITTER THAT IS IN THE RING!! MISTY IS IN HER BARE FEET NOW, AND IF SHE ISN'T CAREFUL, SOMETHING SHARP COULD CAUSE A CUT IN THOSE FEET, AND THAT WILL HURT!! AND THERE'S ALOT OF SPLINTERS...OH MY!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, MAKING SURE THAT MISTY KNOWS ABOUT THAT DANGERS, ATOMIC DROPPED MISTY RIGHT NEAR WHERE THAT TABLE GOT BROKEN, AND I THINK MISTY DID GET A SPLINTER IN THERE SOMEWHERE, BECAUSE SHE IS REALLY HOPPING ON ONE LEG NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU DON'T KNOW UNLESS YOU'VE LIVED WITH IT, JUST HOW ONE THING LIKE THAT IN YOUR FOOT, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, CAN REALLY GET TO YOU!! IT GIVES YOU PAIN EVERYTIME YOU PUT THAT FOOT DOWN TO DO AS LITTLE AS STAND, AND ASHELY KNEW IT!!  
  
COLE: BUT ASHELY NEEDS TO GET MISTY, OH WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT IS SHE SAYING HERE?!  
  
TAZZ: THAT IT'S OVER?!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, GETTING MISTY BACK UP, AND WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO?!  
  
TAZZ: GETTING READY FOR A VERTICAL SUPLEX, AND SHE HAS HER UP, WAIT A SECOND!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, DROPPING HER, OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: DROPPED HER INTO WHAT LOOKED LIKE AN INVERTED STONE COLD STUNNER!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, GOING FOR THE COVER, TWO, AND THAT'S IT!! ASHELY BERYL, ADVANCES!!  
  
JOSH: YOU'RE WINNER OF THE MATCH, ASHELY BERYL!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, HAS PROVEN HERSELF, BUT AT WHAT COST TO HER!!  
  
BG: YOU WANT SOME DEVILS....YOU GOT THE DAMN DEVILS...THE ENTIRE FAMILY!! I get all numb When she sings it's over Such a strange numb And it brings my knees to the earth And God bless you all For the song you saved us.  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH IS RIGHT!! WE KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!! SERENA'S COMING TO THE RING, WITH SOME PAPERS HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND A MIC! WHAT IS SHE GOING TO SAY RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!  
  
SERENA: WELL, I THINK WE GOT OURSELVES A LOSER IN MISTY, BUT I'LL SAVE THAT FOR NEXT WEEK!! WHAT I WANT TO GET TO TONIGHT IS WITH ASHELY AND MELISSA, IF MELISSA CAN GET OUT HERE!!  
  
COLE: WE HAVEN'T SEEN HER...OH WAIT A MINUTE, HERE SHE COMES THROUGH THE CROWD!!  
  
TAZZ: WHERE'S NARAKU?!  
  
COLE: GOOD QUESTION!! MELISSA IS HERE, BUT SHE WAS FIGHTING NARAKU EARLIER!!   
  
TAZZ: THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MATTER, THOUGH!! ARE WE STILL TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED?!  
  
COLE: WE WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED AS SOON AS WE CAN..!!  
  
SERENA: NOW THAT WE HAVE EVERYONE HERE, I HAVE THE RESULTS OF THE DNA TEST THAT MELISSA BERYL AND ASHELY BERYL, WHO TOOK THIS EARLIER, HAD TAKEN TO TRY TO GET TO THE TRUTH OF WHETHER OR NOT THEY ARE, MOTHER AND DAUGHTER!!  
  
COLE: HERE WE GO!!  
  
SERENA: THE RESULTS ARE IN, AND I HAVE THE RESULTS RIGHT HERE!! NOW, IF YOU TWO WANT, YOU CAN CHECK THE AUTHENTICITY OF THESE RESULTS AS FAR AS YTOU LIKE, BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU, THIS IS 100 PERCENT PURE FROM THE DOCTOR HIMSELF!! HE SAYS, AND I QUOTE, [starts reading the paper] I HAVE FULL AWARENESS TO THE CIRCUMSTANCES THAT CURRENTLY FACE THE TWO ALLEDGED FAMILY MEMBERS!! THERE IS A GREAT DEAL OF CONTREVERSY, AND A GREAT DEAL OF HOPE IN SOME PEOPLE!! THEREFORE, I WAS AT GREAT SHOCK TO FIND OUT THAT WHEN I HAD EXAMINED THE TWO DNA FINDINGS, MY CONCLUSIONS WERE CLEAR!! THE TWO DNA STRANDS WERE NOT IDENTICAL!!  
  
COLE: OHH BOY!!  
  
SERENA: They weren't identical...THEY WERE COMPLETLY IDENTICAL!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!  
  
SERENA: BUT NOT ONLY THAT, BUT WITH THE CROMOZONES OF MS. ASHELY BERYL, THE FINDINGS CLEARLY STATE THAT SHE WAS IN FACT THE OFFSPRING OF MELISSA BERYL AND THE UNNAMED FATHER!! [stopes reading] I GUESS, MELISSA, IT IS TRUE!! ASHELY BERYL IS IN FACT YOUR DAUGHTER!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS SHOCKING, MICHAEL!!  
  
COLE: What is going through their heads right now. The two Beryls are indeed family, and are mother and daughter, but the question is, what now?  
  
TAZZ: I don't know. We know now that Ashely is the offspring, right? So, now they have to figure out where to...OH, LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU IS BACK, AND NOW, BOTH ASHELY AND MELISSA, STARING RIGHT AT NARAKU!! NARAKU, DOESN'T CARE, AND NOT GOING FOR THE BEAR HUG SUPLEX ON MELISSA, BUT ASHELY, IS TRYING TO GET MELISSA OUT OF IT, BELLY TO BELLY, AND NOW, MELISSA, GETTING NARAKU UP, AND...  
  
??: HOLD IT HOLD IT HOLD IT!!  
  
COLE: NOW WHAT?!  
  
TAZZ: DP IS OUT HERE NOW!!  
  
DP: FIRST OF ALL, MELISSA, CONGRAGULATIONS, ON FINALLY, KNOWING THAT YOU DID HAVE A DAUGHTER, AND I REALLY DO HOPE, THAT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HER IS STRONG!! HOWEVER, I'M OUT HERE TO TALK ABOUT YOU, NARAKU...AND VENGENCE!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!   
  
DP: BECAUSE, I TOLD EVERYONE THAT THERE WOULD BE ONE MORE MATCH MADE ON THE CARD, AND IT'S GOING TO BE ANNOUNCED NOW!! MELISSA BERYL, AT THE VENGENCE MAIN EVENT, YOU WILL BE FACING NONE OTHER THAN...NARAKU!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: NO DAMN WAY!!  
  
COLE: HE HAS ANNOUNCED IT AND SIGNED IT!! QUEEN MELISSA BERYL AND NARAKU, FOR VENGENCE!! OH MY GOD, WHAT A MATCH THAT WILL BE!!  
  
[end Smack Down flashback]  
  
JOSH: And it will happen. The Vengence main event is this one. Queen Melissa Beryl, will go one on one, up against Naraku, and the hatred between these two have now become ten fold because of the fact that Ashely has been proven to be Melissa's daughter, and it seems that Melissa couldn't be happier about that, though Naraku has went after her, as well.  
  
REELENA: I cannot wait to see that match take place. The ring isn't big enough for the both of them, and I'm not sure who would win, but before that night is done, the two are going to tear each other apart, and one of them may end up in a morg.  
  
JOSH: And next week on Smack Down, you will see some other matches for the bracket slots. It'll be Catsy, going up against the Big Show, and it was Catsy, who asked to be pitted against the 500 pounder, I have to wonder about the wisdom of that decision, and that will be for the final CWE World Title Bracket semi-final spot. Then, in the IC Title bracket, Sailor Jupiter one on one with Rhyno, and in the Tag Team Bracket, Zechs and Serenity, up against the newly formed team of Kohaku and The Undertaker. That is all on Smack Down, this Thursday Night, on PFFML, eminating from the Mellon Arena in Pittsburgh, PA, and don't forget, two weeks from now, live from the most famous arena in the world, Madison Square Garden, will be the site of Smack Down, and what a night it will be. Jessie Malor makes her long-awaited return to the ring, as well as the finals being decided for Vengence in the brackets. We will have semi-final action at that point, and what a night it will be.  
  
REELENA: And coming up next, I cannot wait for Kento and Rowin to steam roll their way into Dudleyville and make short work of the Damn Dudleys, and come out with a victory.  
  
JOSH: It will be for the semi-final spot in the tag team bracket, NEXT!!  
  
They go to their final commercial, then come back.  
  
[start CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
BG VO: AND NOW, THE CWE JVC KABOOM BLAST OF THE NIGHT, PRESENTED BY THE JVC TOWER OF POWER!! WITH 64 INCH STEREO SUBWOOFERS, 5 DISC CD CHANGER, DUAL CASSETTE DECK, AND 260 WATTS OF TURBOCHARGED POWER!! IT'S THE ONLY STEREO SYSTEM THAT DESERVES A WARNING LABEL!!  
  
{Switch to last Thursday's Smack Down, during the attack by Naraku on Beryl, and when Ashely Beryl first appeared.}  
  
COLE: WE'VE NEVER HEARD ABOUT HER, AND SOME QUESTIONS NEED TO BE ANSWERED!! IS THIS JUST A CLAIM, OR IS THIS REALLY HER DAUGHTER!! NARAKU ISN'T CARING, SETTING HER UP FOR THE BEARHUG SLAM...MY GOD!! SHE REVERSED IT!! THIS GIRL THAT IS CLAIMING TO BE BERYL'S DAUGHTER, HAS TOOK NARAKU'S FINISHER AND REVERSED IT!!  
  
TAZZ: WHOEVER SHE IS, SHE'S A GOOD ATHLETE!!  
  
{End clip}  
  
[end CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
The Ronin music starts up and out comes Kento and Rowin.  
  
FINKLE: THE FOLLOWING TAG TEAM CONTEST, SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, IS FOR A SEMI-FINAL BID IN THE CWE TAG TEAM TITLE TOURNAMENT!! INTRODUCING FIRST, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 456 POUNDS, KENTO AND ROWIN, THE RONIN HENCHMEN!!  
  
JOSH: The Ronin Henchmen?  
  
REELENA: That is what they are calling themselves now? I LIKE IT!!  
  
JOSH: You would like anything as long as there was a guy involved.  
  
REELENA: You got that right. Although I won't like the peoople that is going to be facing them tonight.  
  
JOSH: It will be the Dudleys to go up against the newly named Ronin Henchmen, Kento and Rowin, and this will be, for advancment in the CWE Tag Team Title Bracket.  
  
The Dudley's come out to their music.  
  
FINKLE: AND THEIR OPPONENTS, FROM DUDLEYVILLE, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 487 POUNDS, D-VON AND BUBBA RAY, THE DUDLEY BOYZ!!  
  
REELENA: Please. I've seen better tag teams in my sleep.  
  
JOSH: I'm sure you've had seen them in your sleep. Or at least in your bed.  
  
REELENA: I know what your favorite tag team is. Your hand and the one-eyed gopher.  
  
JOSH: Hey, at least I'm not trying to get with every girl I see.   
  
REELENA: You should try it sometime, Josh. You should broaden your horizons a little. Look around, see what there is to see, and maybe, just maybe, you can find a girl who will do exactly what you tell her to do, which, in your case, isn't that great, since you probably wouldn't know what to do once you get there.  
  
JOSH: You're the one that wanted to go after me, now.  
  
REELENA: Biggest challenge of my life, no doubt.  
  
JOSH: Can I commentate this match, please?  
  
REELENA: Sure. Don't mind me, I'll just stare at these Ronin Henchmen all through it.  
  
JOSH: No comment. This match, gets underway, Kento and Bubba Ray, set to kick things off here, in our main event. And the two, exchanging blows here, and now Kento, sends Bubba to the near side, and Bubba, sends Kento's head straight to the mat, telegraphing the back body drop coming. Bubba, to the ropes, and down with the elbow, and to the ropes again, and again with the elbow, and now, to the arm of Kento, driving that knee into the elbow of Kento. Bubba, getting Kento back up, and KENTO, COUNTERING WITH THAT STILL ARM CLOTHESLINE THAT THREW BUBBA FOR A LOOP!!  
  
REELENA: THERE you go. Take down that ugly redneck, Bubba. Why did they get these idiots into this tournament?  
  
JOSH: Kento, tagging in Rowin, and now Rowin, to the top turnbuckle, and ax handle to the arm of Bubba. I think the Dudleys have a great chance of advancing.  
  
REELENA: Oh don't YOU start, Josh. There is no way in HELL that I would want to see those damn Dudleys going on. I don't think I could stand to see those two again anytime soon.  
  
JOSH: Rowin, taking to Bubba. I really hope that they don't hear you say these things.  
  
REELENA: I don't really care. I would love to see what they would do. Not much, I would reckon  
  
JOSH: I wouldn't be so sure. They are dangerous, I know that much, but Bubba, needs to pick up the pace here.   
  
REELENA: Traidor. See if I give you any anytime soon.   
  
JOSH: Rowin, taking Bubba to the ropes, and now the arm, wrapped around the top rope there, and ROWIN, HYPEREXTENDING THAT ARM OF BUBBA, AND NOW ROWIN BACK IN, TO THE FAR SIDE GOES ROWIN,BUT BUBBA, COUNTERED BY SENDSING ROWIN TO THE OUTSIDE!!  
  
REELENA: Come on. Don't let these guys get to you now. I'm counting on you to get these damn Dudleys out of the tournament. Please. I hate having to look at them.  
  
JOSH: Kento, FROM BEHIND ON BUBBA, BUT IT ONLY MADE BUBBA ANGRY, AND LOOK AT THIS!! BUBBA, GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY FOR IT!! TO THE TURNBUCKLE GOES KENTO, AND CHARGING, BUT ROWIN, WITH ONE HELL OF A CLOTHESLINE FROM THE TOP TURNBUCKLE TO SAVE HIS PARTNER, COVER, ONE, TWO, AND D-VON MAKES THE SAVE!!  
  
REELENA: Damn it. Come on, guys. What are you doing in there?  
  
JOSH: Now Bubba, trying to battle back, to the opposite corner goes Rowin, and Bubba Ray, charging again AND CONNECTS THIS TIME!! Bubba now, tags in D-Von, refree distracted by Kento, spinebuster on Rowin, UH OH!!  
  
REELENA: OH NO!! NOT THIS!!  
  
JOSH: D-VON TO THE TOP ROPE, AND HERE IT COME!!  
  
BUBBA: WAZZZUP!!  
  
JOSH: AND D-VON, HEADBUTT FROM THE TOP, INTO THE NETHER REGIONS OF ROWIN!!  
  
REELENA: Oh no. Poor Rowin. What pity to have it happen to him by these damn Dudleys.  
  
JOSH: THIS MAY BE A PITY FOR THE HENCHMEN IF THEY ARE ELIMINATED, TWO, AND KICKOUT AFTER TWO!!  
  
REELENA: GOOD JOB!!  
  
JOSH: D-Von, now, with a whip to the far corner, and now charging, Rowin moves out of the way. but D-Von, puts on the brakes. And D-Von, SHOVES ROWIN RIGHT INTO KENTO, AND NOW D-VON, WITH ROWIN, UH OH!! THROWS ROWIN INTO KENTO TO THE OUTSIDE!!  
  
REELENA: GET UP, GUYS, PLEASE!! Not now.  
  
JOSH: And D-Von, going after Rowin, AND ROWIN, GRABBING THAT HEAD AND TAKING IT TO THAT TOP ROPE THERE, AND NOW KENTO, STALKING HIM, AND DROP KICK FROM THE TOP, AND UH OH!!  
  
REELENA: OH YEAH!! HERE WE GO!!  
  
JOSH: AND...AYASIDE MOONSAULT, AND KENTO, GOING AFTER BUBBA!! A FATAL MISTAKE?! TWO, AND D-VON, GETS THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
REELENA: WE GOT A FIGHT OUT HERE!! ROWIN AND BUBBA!!  
  
JOSH: AND REFEREE DAVE HEBNER TRYING TO GET SOME ORDER OUT HERE, AND WAIT A SECOND!! HERE COMES LANCE STORM, AND LANCE, WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, AND THROWS IT TO ROWIN!! AND ROWIN, WITH THE STEEL CHAIR, AND WRAPS IT SROUND THE SKULL OF D-VON, AND ROWIN, GETTING RID OF THE EVIDENCE, AND NOW A COVER HERE, TWO, AND THREE!! THE HENCHMEN HAVE ADVANCED, THANKS TO THE STEEL CHAIR AND LANCE STORM!!  
  
REELENA: YES!! THEY DID IT!!  
  
JOSH: AND LANCE STORM, HELPING HIS FELLOW CANADIANS OUT THERE!! KENTO AND ROWIN, THE RONIN HENCHMEN, ADVANCE IN THE TOURNAMENT, AND ONCE AGAIN, THE HENCHMEN HAVE PLAYED DIRTY TO GET TO WHERE THEY ARE RIGHT NOW!!  
  
REELENA: I DON'T CARE HOW THEY DID IT, AS LONG AS THEY DO IT!! THE DUDLEYS, THE DAMN DUDLEYS ARE OUT OF IT!!  
  
JOSH: WE'LL FIND OUT WHO WILL ADVANCE INTO THE REMAINING SLOTS OF THE BRACKETS ON SMACK DOWN THIS THURSDAY FROM THE MELLON ARENA IN PITTSBURGH, PA, AND WE WILL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK FOR VELOCITY!! FOR REELENA PEACECREAFT, I AM JOSH MATTHEWS, SAYING SO LONG EVERYBODY!!  
  
They go off the air.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
CWE Entertainment  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Now taking orders for Smack Down presents Vengence. Be sure to catch us at the same time next week for Smack Down, and e-mail me if you want Vengence. I have some interesting plans that I would love to have you find out about, so please order immediatly (it'll be free, so no worries about any money, even though I said it was PPV), so I can get you on the list for it. Until next week, SO LONG!! 


	3. CWE Velocity 06 28 2003

CWE VELOCITY [SMACK DOWN BRAND] (6.28.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
Reelena Peacecraft  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The Velocity intro begins and goes on for 30 seconds, then ends, and, as the pyros start and finish, the people in the stands yell their loudest, and then Josh Matthews starts the show.  
  
JOSH: WELCOME TO VELOCITY, RIGHT HERE, ON FFN!! WE WITNESSED A GREAT WEEK, AND A SCARY SITUATION FOLLOWED BY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS ON SMACK DOWN, AND TONIGHT, WE ARE GOING TO START THE ACTION!!  
  
Kohaku's music starts, and out he comes to the ring.  
  
FINKLE: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST, IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS, KOHAKU!! AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM PHENOIX, ARIZONA, HE WEIGHS AT 253 POUNDS, ALEX COULBEL!!  
  
JOSH: AND HERE WE GO ON VELOCITY!! JOSH MATTHEWS AND REELENA PEACECRAFT HERE AT RINGSIDE, AND WE SAW THIS FAST CHARACTER LAST THURSDAY NIGHT IN HIS DEBUT, HE IS THE BROTHER OF SANGO, AND WHAT A PERFORMANCE THAT HE SHOWED US LAST THRUSDAY NIGHT, UP AGAINST JOHNNY STAMBOLI OF THE FBI!!  
  
REELENA: I WAS IMPRESSED BY THIS GUYS NIMBLE QUICKNESS AND SUPURB ABILITY TO GET THINGS DONE IN THE RING, AND WE WILL GET ANOTHER CHANCE TO SEE HIM RIGHT NOW AGAINST A YOUNG DEVELOPMENTAL CHARACTER, ALEX COULBEL!!  
  
JOSH: Kohaku impressed EVERYONE last Thursday night on Smack Down, and if it wasn't for Queen Serenity, he would've won that match.  
  
REELENA: Serenity knew that the Undertaker has no love lost with the FBI, and used Kohaku as bait, but then Serenity and the FBI paid for it by Kohaku, then a kind of an exclamation point to the payback from a few weeks ago with that Last Ride.  
  
JOSH: But tonight, Kohaku makes his Velocity debut against young Alex Coulbel, as this match gets underway. These two, sizing each other up, and now a lock up, to the far turnbuckle, and Kohaku, with a clean break, AND ALEX, WITH SOME KICKS TO THE MIDSECTION, AND DDT, BUT KOHAKU DID A GROUND ROLL RIGHT OUT OF THAT DDT!!  
  
REELENA: I like this young kid, Kohaku.  
  
JOSH: And you're single, right?  
  
REELENA: What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
  
JOSH: Well, ever since Kohaku came out to this ring, you've looked at him as if you were wanting some beefcake, if you know what I'm mean.  
  
REELENA: Hey now, Josh. I'm not like Ann. I'm not going to hang on him to get what I need.  
  
JOSH: Oh, come on. Ann only was trying to comfort a friend and tell DP what he should be doing.  
  
REELENA: As well as trying to get into his PANTS!! I saw how she looked at him. She would've kissed him if it got any closer.  
  
JOSH: I think you've just described your entire LIFE, Ms. OH HEERO!!  
  
REELENA: Big things sometimes come in small packages, and Josh, you should know something about small packages, if your know what I mean.  
  
JOSH: I won't get into that, but we have a match that we aren't calling, as Kohaku is going to the near side, high cross body, two, and Alex gets the shoulder up. Kohaku, now, with the upper hand, and LIONSAULT BY KOHAKU, AND NO PIN JUST YET!! HE'S GOING TO THE TOP!!  
  
REELENA: WE NEED THE STEWARDESS FOR THIS ONE!!  
  
JOSH: AND KOHAKU, A HIGH FLYER TO BEGIN WITH, IS GOING TO REALLY FLY!! ALEX, BACK UP, SENTON HURRICURANA!!  
  
REELENA: OH MY GOD!!  
  
JOSH: AND HE ISN'T DONE JUST YET WITH ALEX!! HE'S SENDING HIM TO THE FAR SIDE, AND KOHAKU, HANDSTAND ON THE SHOULDERS, AND LOOK AT THAT VERTICAL STANCE THAT HE HAS WITH HIS BODY!!  
  
REELENA: I LOVE THIS KID!!  
  
JOSH: I'M SURE YOU DO!! KOHAKU, STRAIGHT AS AN ARROW, AND BACK DOWN BEHIND, AND FLIP INTO A DROP KICK TO THE BACK OF ALEX COULBEL!! AND HE ISN'T DONE, BUT HE SAYS HE'S READY TO FINISH HIM OFF!!  
  
REELENA: YOU DON'T THINK?! I THINK HE'S BEEN FINISHING HIM OFF!!  
  
JOSH, AND KOHAKU, SIZING UP ALEX COULBEL, AND KOHAKU, HAS HIM BACK UP, SPRINGBOARD INTO...KOHAKU CRUSHER!! INVERTED MONKEY FLIP INTO THE FACECRUSHER, TWO, AND THAT WILL BE ALL!! KOHAKU GETS THE VICTORY ON ALEX, AND WE ARE GOING TO WATCH THIS ONCE AGAIN!!  
  
REELENA: I SURE AS HELL WANT TO!! KOHAKU, FIRST, WITH THAT SUPURB HEADSTAND ON THE SHOULDERS OF ALEX COULBEL!! AND BAM!! THAT KICK TO THE BACK OF ALEX, AND THEN, THE KOHAKU CRUSHER, AND ALL SHE WROTE THERE, AND I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!!  
  
JOSH: I guess that means I don't have a chance for redemption, do I?  
  
REELENA: You've already struck out with me, Josh, at least for right now.  
  
JOSH: Way out. I actually do have a chance.  
  
REELENA: But not before Kohaku would. He can preheat my oven with that turkey of his.  
  
JOSH: It's no butterball.  
  
REELENA: Not any munchkin, either.  
  
They go to a break, then come back.  
  
JOSH: Welcome back to Velocity, and last Thursday night, Naraku made a bold statement, and tried to get his point across, but it was when Giovanni came out to the ringside area, that things picked up big time.  
  
  
  
[switch back to replay from last Thursday night]  
  
NARAKU: FIRST OF ALL [he stops because of the crowd booing so loud that he cannot hear himself talk]  
  
TAZZ: This isn't the kind of reception I was expecting him to get in only his second week here.  
  
COLE: He messed with all those fan favorites, Tazz. I think these fans here tonight in Phenoix aren't happy about that.  
  
TAZZ: I would SAY SO!!  
  
NARAKU: As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted, FIRST OF ALL, LAST WEEK, I PROVED TO THE WORLD THAT NOTHING, AND I MEAN NOTHING, THAT IS GOING TO STAND IN MY WAY OF TAKING CONTROL OF THE CWE, AND TAKING DOWN ANY ONE PERSON, THAT STANDS IN MY WAY, AND IF THAT MEANS ANY OF YOU REJECTS IN PHENOIX TONIGHT, THAN SO BE IT!! [crowd boos more]  
  
TAZZ: OHHH BOY!!  
  
COLE: He's ALREADY made them angry last week.  
  
NARAKU: BUT THEN, THAT NO GOOD, UNDESERVING PIECE OF HUMAN FECIES, QUEEN BERYL, [crowd boos more], CAME IN HERE, AND THOUGHT THAT SHE COULD PSYCHODRIVE ME TO THE MAT WITHOUT ANY PROBLEM!! WELL, NEWS FLASH, QUEEN BITCH, BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN ANYTIME SOON!!  
  
TAZZ: Yeah, but don't forget, she stood right back up from Naraku's next move, as well.  
  
COLE: She sure did.  
  
NARAKU: BUT, TO TONIGHT!! DARKPOWER, LAST WEEK, THAT CUTIE GIRL MISTY TOLD YOU THAT THOSE WORTHLESS SAILOR MOON REJECTS GOT ALL YOU'RE AFFECTION OUT HERE IN THE RING!! WELL, I CAN SEE THAT IT IS TRUE!! TONIGHT, YOU WANT TO MAKE A CONFRONTATION AGAINST ME AND THAT REJECT, BERYL!! YEAH, I DO WANT TO TEAR HER APART!! BUT I WANT TO REMIND YOU OF HOW RIGHT MISTY WAS!! SEE, YOU HAVE BEEN GIVING A WORTHLESS, GRADE A PIECE OF CRAP LIKE BERYL SO MANY SHOTS AT TITLES!! SHE ISN'T DESERVING OF THOSE TITLES!! YET YOU GIVE HER COUNTLESS MATCHES AGAINST PEOPLE LIKE TRIPLE H, THE UNDERTAKER, GOKU, ASH!! EVERY SINGLE WEEK, I SEE HER PITIFUL SELF OUT HERE, DOING SOMETHING!! WELL, TONIGHT, DP, I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW...  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE, AND MAKE IT DOUBLE...I CAN TASTE YOUR INNOCENCE! YOUNG AND SWEET LIKE MOTHER MADE YOU! EVERYTHING FROZE INTO ICE! THESE MOTHERF***ERS JUST GOT WICKED!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: GIOVANNI'S COMING OUT HERE?! WHAT FOR?!  
  
COLE: Deja vu, Tazz. We were asking that last week when he unexpectedly came into Charollite, but we could have an idea as to tonight's reason.  
  
TAZZ: Naraku was in the way of him and Triple H, although it was already over.  
  
GIOVANNI: HEY, NARAKU, BEFORE I START WITH YOU, LET ME REMIND EVERYONE THAT YOU FAILED TO DOWN BERYL WITH YOU'RE LITTLE MOVE, SO I WOULD SAY TO YOU TO DO ME ONE FAVOR, AND THAT IS TO...SHUT UP!!  
  
Crowd cheers.  
  
TAZZ: I'll SECOND that.  
  
GIOVANNI: NOW, LAST WEEK, YOU INJECTED YOURSELF INTO A SITUATION THAT YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER GOT INVOLVED IN!! I MEAN, WHAT TYPE OF IDIOT DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO GET IN THE WAY OF ME, POUNDING THE LIVING HELL OUT OF TRIPLE H?! [crowd cheers the fact]  
  
COLE: OHH BOY!!  
  
TAZZ: Maybe Giovanni wants a piece of him, as well.  
  
NARAKU: No, as I understand it, it was The Game that kicked YOUR ass FROM PILLAR TO POST!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!  
  
GIOVANNI: You think so? Well, how about this, you go, and you GET Triple H, and I'll get Queen Beryl, here tonight...  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
GIOVANNI: And we'll have ourselves a good, ol'fashioned tag match.  
  
COLE: WOAH!!  
  
TAZZ: GIOVANNI IS REALLY WANTING TO GET INVOLVED NOW!! HE JUST CHALLENGED BOTH TRIPLE H AND NARAKU!!  
  
NARAKU: WAIT!! YOU WANT TO MAKE MY CONFRONTATION BETWEEN ME AND BERYL INTO A TAG TEAM MATCH?!!  
  
GIOVANNI: I DIDN'T STUDDER!! AND, AFTER WE ARE DONE WITH YOU TWO, BERYL AND I WILL MOP THE FLOOR WITH YOU, AND MAKE YOU OUR BITCHES!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAAAH!!  
  
COLE: DID I HEAR HIM RIGHT?!  
  
TAZZ: I'M AFRAID YOU DID!!  
  
NARAKU: AND I AM SURE THAT DP FORCED YOU TO CHOOSE BERYL AS THAT TAG TEAM PARTNER, DID HE!!  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT WAS BROUGHT UP LAST WEEK, MICHAEL, BY MISTY, OF ALL PEOPLE!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW NARAKU BRINGS IT UP, TWO-FOLD!!  
  
GIOVANNI: ACTUALLY, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THAT WHEN YOU AND HER ALMOST KILLED EACH OTHER LAST WEEK!! THIS IS YOU'RE DOING, NOT DP'S, AND, JUST FOR THE RECORD, MISTY ONLY CARES ABOUT HERSELF, AND ANYONE CAN BEAT THAT LITTLE BITCH, SO I DON'T KNOW, WHY ANYONE WOULD LISTEN TO HER AT ANY TIME!!  
  
COLE: OH, MY GOD!!  
  
NARAKU: WELL, NOW, I THINK DP'S COACHING YOU TO NO END, AND I WOULD LOVE TO SEE MISTY GIVE IT TO DP AGAIN TONIGHT, BUT AS FOR YOU'RE MATCH...YOU'RE ON!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT THAT'S GOING TO BE LIKE!!  
  
GIOVANNI: OH, AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, YOU'RE GARB SUCKS GIANT PORTIONS OF ASS!! [his music plays]  
  
COLE: WOAH!!  
  
TAZZ: MY GOD, MICHAEL!! GIOVANNI NOT HOLDING BACK TONIGHT IN ANY WAY!!  
  
[switch back to ringside on Velocity]  
  
JOSH: Certanily a monumentous tag team match that was made on the part of Giovanni, and later, we will show you that match.  
  
REELENA: And certanily that aftermatch and the questions that would need to be answered at some point.  
  
JOSH: We'll show you that later. And still to come, we will see a tag team match. Ash and Gohan will be up against the Full Grown Jezzibels, Mars and Mercury. A test for those Jezzibels, and that will happen, later on tonight.  
  
[start CWE Vengence promo]  
  
Black and white shot of Jessie in an empty gym with dimmed lights.  
  
JESSIE: For eight months, I have been waiting....For eight months, I have been told that I should've never been in that ring....For eight months, they said I was too overrated. That I wasn't good enough. That it was my fault that I got the broken ribs. That I was coughing up blood....But I'm still breathing...and eight months of Hell, cannot take away three years, of me...PROVING THEM WRONG!! And I'll be more than happy...TO DO IT AGAIN!!  
  
ANN.: CWE Smack Down and Snickers Cruncher presents VENGENCE, LIVE, FROM SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS, ON PAY PER VIEW!!  
  
[end CWE Vengence promo]  
  
They go to a break, then come back.  
  
[begin Jessie Malor's Comeback/CWE DESIRE video]  
  
Cue Evanescence - Bring Me To Life  
  
Black and white shots of Jessie in a ring in an empty gym, lying in wait.  
  
JESSIE VOICEOVER: They told me I would never compete again, that I would never wrestle again. They forgot one thing, though. I'm still alive.  
  
Shots of the operation in the hospital.  
  
EVANSCENCE: How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core! Where I've become so numb. [Shots of her in the gym ring again] Without a soul. My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
Now switch to her in the various matches she has been in, with her laying the Smack Down on various opponents, switching back to the gym ring every so often.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up) Before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing Ive become.  
  
Switch to her various celebrations, confrontations, and the fans signs and cheers.  
  
EVANSCENCE: Now that I know what I'm without. You can't just leave me. Breath into me and {make me real}. Bring me.  
  
To life.  
  
Shots to her more dramatic celebrations and her in the gym ring again.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up) Before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing Ive become.  
  
Shots of her in the gym ring and her rehibitating.  
  
EVANSCENCE: {Bring me to life} (I've been living a lie..Theres nothing inside) {Bring me to life}  
  
Shots of the fans in disbelief at the match eight months ago, and that match vs. Triple H that damaged her ribs, and within that gym ring.  
  
EVANSCENCE: Frozen inside without your touch. Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
Shots of her in the gym ring and her doing the Rocket Flash on opponents, and finishing them off.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (All of this I, I can't believe. I couldn't see Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me). I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Same thing as before, but now showing her doing the famed Rocket Flip on the opponents.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul). {Dont let me die here}{You must be sacrificed}. Bring me to life.  
  
Now shots of the gym ring with her in it, and the shots of all the things we've seen thus far, as well as her in the hospital.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up) Before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Shot of her entrance sequence.  
  
EVANSCENCE: {Bring me to life} (I've been living a lie..There's nothing inside) [Shot of her in the gym ring one final time]{Bring me to life}.  
  
JESSIE VO: As long as I'm breathing, there is nothing that will not keep me from doing what I desire best, and that is entertaining my fans, and shimmering the Shining Light upon the CWE.  
  
Fade to black, and the text reads "JESSIE MALOR, RETURNING IN THREE WEEKS, TO CWE SMACK DOWN!!".  
  
[end Jessie Malor CWE DESIRE video]  
  
BG: [SIRENS] HOLLA, IF YOU HEAR ME!!  
  
FINKLE: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, WEIGHING AT 324 POUNDS, BIG POPPA PUMP, SCOTT STEINER!!  
  
JOSH: Welcome back to Velocity, and as we see that Desire video of Jessie Malor, you have to imagine how painful the wait must be for her and these people, because they want her to come back.  
  
REELENA: Oh yeah, sure. Tell that to someone who would love to make sure that she permanitly goes away. I will assure you that those people will be waiting for her to come back, just to reinjure those ribs, and I don't like it as much as you do, but I know those people are out there, and just can't wait for that moment.  
  
JOSH: But you know Jessie as well as I do, and you know that she knows of that aspect, as well, and she is one that is not going to let anyone stand in her way. And the announcement of MSG being the site of the Smack Down that will be the week that she is to return is more than enough to seal the deal that it will blow that MSG sky high. And right now, it's going to be Scott Steiner, up against Casto Sommers, and tonight, CWE Velocity is brought to you by the new game Lara Croft, Tomb Raider The Angel Of Darkness, by Eidos Interactive, in stores now.  
  
REELENA: And by Stacker 2, now in new Ecfedra Free formula. The world's STRONGEST fat burner.  
  
JOSH: And by Coinstar. You give us the coins. We give you the cash. Find a terminal at any major supermarket.  
  
Casto's music starts up, and he comes out to the ring.  
  
FINKLE: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM LOS ANGELIS, CALIFONIA, WEIGHING 289 POUNDS, CASTO SOMMERS!!  
  
JOSH: And here comes Casto, who is Serena Sommer's brother, out to the ring, and what a horrific scene that we witnesed out of Serena and Misty last Thursday on Smack Down. Serena told Misty that if it weren't for the "Moonies", that Misty wouldn't be in such a position to cirticise the possible favoritism that DP may have towards them, but then, Misty retaliated by action, by using a CHEESE GRATER to get her message across.  
  
REELENA: Eugh. Just to thought of something like that happen to anyone would be enough to make me want to throw up, but Misty has a terrific point. Why the hell are all of the Sailor Moonies getting all of the attention? Why are people who are so qualified to be a part of the big time, stuck doing matches like this here, while the Moonies get all the attention. It's just not right?  
  
JOSH: Well, as this match gets underway, we saw that Jessie Malor video a few minutes ago, and that was something that was the idea of DP and the rest of the Smack Down brand front office, and I'm looking forward to seeing that girl get back into the ring.  
  
REELENA: Speak for herself. I want to know if it's the right time for her to come back, and if she is at 100 percent now.  
  
JOSH: But, as Scott stiner gets a good german suplex in on Casto, and now another one, but Casto holds on to the ropes, that is proof, at least to me, that DP isn't showing favoritism towards the Moonies. What about Naraku being in the main event last Thursday on Smack Down? That just wasn't for good show. It was scary what happened, and we'll get to that a bit later on, but all of that is proof that DP isn't really showing favoritism towards the Moonies in general. Now, showing favoritism to specific Moonies is another story. After last Thursday, what transpired between...OH MY, WHAT A KICK TO THE STOMACH BY CASTO, BUT SCOTT STINER COMES RIGHT BACK WITH A BOOT TO THE FACE, and now Scott Stiner needs to capalize on Casto.  
  
REELENA: Josh, you were hoping that Ann and DP got it on right then and there, were you You were waiting to see Ann get naked right in that office, were you?  
  
JOSH: Oh please, I was happy that she was trying to get some sense into DP to not let that kiniving little girl, Misty, get to her. Her naked? Well, that would be something I would look forward to, but I don't think that was the case of DP.  
  
REELENA: I know that DP's Mr. Happy was waking up when she got closer to him, I know that.  
  
JOSH: And how would you know that?  
  
REELENA: I have my sources, and they are very reliable sources.  
  
JOSH: Naming you, your checking account, you're talented and wide open m...  
  
REELENA: LET'S NOT GO THERE, JOSH!! You know I'm very, VERY talented in my ways. You know that for a fact.  
  
JOSH: Yeah, I do. I needed a cold shower after that one.  
  
REELENA: Ann may want to watch out for me, though.  
  
JOSH: WHAT A TILT-A-WHIRL BACKBREAKER BY STEINER, AND STEINER, BACK WITH CASTO, AND KNEES TO THE GROIN, AND TO THE TURNBUCKLE, CLOTHESLINE, WITH IMPACT, AND NOT TO THE REAR CHIN LOCK!! Why would she want to watch out for you?  
  
REELENA: Because I may want to get after that bod of DP's, too.  
  
JOSH: As well as a raise on your paycheck from him.  
  
REELENA: Oh, I would get a raise from him, but not on my paycheck.  
  
JOSH: Then again, you would want to get at anyone's bod if they were a man. First me, then Darien, then Kohako, and now DP. Is there any man that you don't want to go down on?  
  
REELENA: I wouldn't know that. I mean, who wouldn't love me?  
  
JOSH: I can list names, and besides, you should be paying attention to this match here. Casto, in a world of trouble, as Scott Steiner, now, applying pressure with that rear chin lock, but Casto, trying to get back up here, and elbows to the sternem, and to the far side, BUT STEINER, WITH A FLAPJACK, AND NOW HE'S GOING TO END THIS, WITH THE STEINER RECLINER, AND HE HAS IT LOCKED IN, AND THAT IS ALL!! CASTO SUBMITS TO THE STEINER RECLINER, AND STEINER PICKS UP THE WIN!!  
  
REELENA: Steiner is definitly a force to be reckoned with, Josh.  
  
JOSH: You sure do know where to strike, do you, Reelena?  
  
REELENA: Hey, a woman has to pick and choose her targets, and I know all about that.  
  
JOSH: Yeah. You're targets are all over the map. Still to come on Velocity, the tag match between Ash and Gohan vs. the Full Grown Jezzibels, Mars and Mercury. That is coming up, on Velocity, stay tuned.  
  
They go to a break, then come back.  
  
JOSH: Welcome back to Velocity, everyone, Josh Matthews and Reelena Peacecraft at ringside, and still to come, Ash and Gohan will be up against the Full Grown Jezzibels, but right now, we want to take you back to last Tursday night on Smack Down. It was Giovanni and Beryl, up against Naraku and Triple H. Alot was riding on this match. A lot of hatred between the combatants, including a classic CWE rivalry between Beryl and The Game. Let's take you back to the closing moments of this match. You will not believe what happened.  
  
[switch back to last Thursday on Smack Down]  
  
TAZZ: Giovanni right now, needs to make the tag to Beryl. She is ready to take on this behemoth right now.  
  
COLE: And she is SCREAMING for Giovanni to get her in ther. Beryl wants to take on Naraku so badly she can taste it, but right now, Giovanni is fighting for his own survival, as Naraku now, with Giovanni, near side, and WITH ONE HAND, TILT-A-WHILRL BACKBREAKER!! IT ONLY TOOK ONE ARN TO TAKE GIOVANNI AND THROW HIM AROUND LIKE A RAG DOLL TO THAT TILT-A-WHIRL BACKBREAKER!!  
  
TAZZ: That is pure power that you just saw there. Take a look at that again, Naraku, using only one arm to take Giovanni and whirl him around and his back meeting that knee, which is hard as a friggin' ROCK, and that's GOT to make Giovanni think twice before wanting this match. I have to say, though, Giovanni is holding his own. But he needs to get Beryl in there. Beryl is ready to come in, but Giovanni is being isolated from his partner right now. Good stragety on the part of Naraku. To keep the person who's really gunning for you out of the ring, and keep the worn down person in the ring at all costs.  
  
COLE: What is surprising is that Naraku has not even looked back to even think about tagging Triple H back into this match, and NOW HE DOES, and Triple H, back into the ring, and A DOUBLE TEAM, VERTICAL SUPLEX BY BOTH MEN ON GIOVANNI, AND NOW TRIPLE H, COVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT AFTER TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: We have yet to see Beryl get into the ring in this match, mainly because of Giovanni being kept away from Beryl, and he's going to need to regroup, if he is to get that tag in for his partner to come in.  
  
COLE: And Beryl, still trying to get these fans to try to bring Giovanni back around. Giovanni has lately been getting the fans' respect, as well as the Mutha Queen's, because she gladly accepted to be in this match. Triple H, now, sends Giovanni to the far side, and TRIPLE H, WITH A HUGE BACK BODY DROP, AND ANOTHER COVER, TWO, AND BERYL BREAKS THAT UP, AND WHILE THE REFEREE'S BACK IS TURNED, NARAKU AND TRIPLE H, GETTING THEIR LICKS IN ON GIOVANNI, ASSULTING THE TEAM ROCKET BOSS LEADER!!  
  
TAZZ: Good stragety on taking that advantage of the referee being ominous to what is going on behind him, and use that chance to do something illegal. I wouldn't condone it, but in a match like this, you must use whatever resource you can, but wisely, and they just did that. Giovanni needs to at least get a move in that will keep Triple H down long enough for him to get a tag in. Beryl must come in on a tag.  
  
COLE: Triple H, once again, working on Giovanni, and now, to the far netural corner, and Triple H, slugging out Giovanni, BUT HE COUNTERS WITH SOME RIGHTS OF HIS OWN, AND GIOVANNI ISN'T GOING TO TAKE IT LYING DOWN, AND GIOVANNI, GERMAN SUPLEX ON TRIPLE H, FOLDING HIM UP LIKE A DAMN ACCORDIAN!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S THE MOVE HE NEEDED!! THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE HAS CAUGHT TRIPLE H!! IT HASMADE HIM SHOCKED AND DOWN AND OUT ALL AT THE SAME TIME, AND HE HAS TO MAKE A TAG TO HIS PARTNER!!  
  
COLE: AND BERYL, REACHING OUT AS FAR AS HER HAND WILL ALLOW HER TO!! GIOVANNI NEEDS TO MAKE A TAG TO QUEEN BERYL, AND GIOVANNI...MAKES THE TAG!!  
  
TAZZ: AND TRIPLE H HAS YET TO GET OVER THERE TO NARAKU!!  
  
COLE: BUT BERYL IS WAITING FOR TRIPLE H TO MAKE THAT TAG!! SHE WANTS NARAKU...UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: HERE WE GO, MICHAEL!! TRIPLE H MADE THAT TAG TO NARAKU, AND NOW BERYL AND HIM BOTH STARING EACH OTHER DOWN!!  
  
COLE: THIS FEUD JUST STARTED LAST WEEK, AND IT HAS ALREADY ESCLATED TO THIS POINT!! AND BERYL, WITH THOSE RIGHT HANDS, TO THE FAR SIDE GOES NARAKU, AND LOU THIEZ PRESS, FOLLOWING BY RIGHT HANDS, AND LIKE A BALL OF FIRE, BERYL IS TAKING CHANRGE!! AND BACK UP ON HIS FEET IS NARAKU, KICKS TO HIS MIDSECTION, AND SIDE RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP!!  
  
TAZZ: TAKING THE BIG MAN DOWN BY RESORTING TO MORE TECHNICAL STYLE WRESTLING!! I DON'T KNOW IF THAT IS WISE OR NOT!! IT MAY CATCH THE BIG MAN OFF GUARD, BUT FOR HOW LONG?!  
  
COLE: BERYL, TO THE ROPES, AND UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU HAS HER FOR THAT BEAR HUG SLAM!!  
  
COLE: IF HE HITS THIS, IT'S ALL OVER FOR BERYL AND GIOVANNI!! BUT BERYL, TRYING TO GET OUT OF THIS DEATH GRIP OF NARAKU, AND DOES SO, AND BERYL, TO THE ROPES, AND DUCKS UNDER THE CLOTHESLINE, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT BY BERYL!!  
  
TAZZ: I'VE NEVER SEEN BERYL PULL OFF SUCH A MOVE BEFORE IN MY LIFE!!  
  
COLE: BERYL, NOW, WITH THE COVER, TWO, AND KICKOUT WITH AUTHORITY BY NARAKU, AND NOW NARAKU, GOING BACK TO WORK ON THE MUTHA QUEEN!!  
  
TAZZ: BERYL NEEDS TO FIND A WAY TO KEEP NARAKU DOWN, BECAUSE...WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU IS TAKING OFF THAT GARB...OH MY GOD?!!  
  
TAZZ: HE'S MORE FRIGHTENING WITHOUT THAT GARB ON, MICHAEL!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW NARAKU, GETS BERYL UP, AND NOW..FLAPJACK, ON BERYL, HER BACK MEETING THE CANVAS!! AND NOW NARAKU, BRINGS BERYL TO HER FEET, AND NARAKU...NAILS THE BEAR HUG SLAM, AND IT'S OVER, TWO, AND GIOVANNI BREAKS UP THE THREE, AND NOW TRIPLE H AND GIOVANNI, GOING AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS NOW, AND NARAKU, BACK UP, AND HELPING TRIPLE H WITH GIOVANNI, BUT GIOVANNI, WITH A DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE ON BOTH NARAKU AND TRIPLE H!!  
  
TAZZ: BERYL CAN GET UP NOW...UH OH!!  
  
COLE: BERYL JUST STOOD UP FROM THAT BEAR HUG SLAM, AND NOW SHE HAS NARAKU...PSYCHODRIVER!! MY GOD, AND SHE HAS THE COVER, TWO, AND THE VICTORY!! [her music plays] BERYL HAS PINNED NARAKU, BUT IF IT WASN'T FOR HER PARTNER, GIOVANNI, BERYL WOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE THAT WAS PINNED!! GIOVANNI AND TRIPLE H, COINTINUING TO BATTLE INTO THE CROWDS...OH MY GOD!!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU JUST STOOD RIGHT BACK UP!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW BERYL AND NARAKU, BOTH ON THEIR FEET, AND WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH THESE TWO!! AND NOW NARAKU, GETTING THE FIRST PUNCHES IN, GOING AFTER BERYL, AND BERYL, BEING SHOT TO THE ROPS WITH ONE ARM OF NARAKU, AND UP, AND DOWN, AND MY GOD, BERYL'S ENTIRE BODY JUST FLOPPED AFTER THAT!!  
  
TAZZ: BERYL'S WIND MIGHT HAVE BEEN TAKEN OUT OF HER!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A SHOT BY NARAKU, AND HE'S NOT DONE WITH HER!! HE'S SETTING HER UP FOR ANOTHER...BEAR HUG SLAM, AND THAT WAS WHILE BERYL WAS STILL REELING FROM THE LAST SHOT BY NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE ISN'T GETTING UP FROM THAT!! HER WIND'S ALREADY OUT OF HER, AND THAT JUST PILED ON THE PUNISHMENT!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU IS PUTTING BERYL IN DANGER OF HAVING SEVERE INJURIES FROM THIS ASSULT, AND OH NO!!  
  
TAZZ: HE'S NOT A DUDLEY BOY, BUT HE IS GETTING FUNITURE!!  
  
COLE: A DAMN TABLE FROM UNDER THE RING, AND HE'S SETTING THAT TABLE UP!! WHAT IN THE HELL IS HE GOING TO DO NOW?!  
  
TAZZ: WHATEVER IT IS, THIS DOESN'T LOOK GOOD FOR BERYL RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU IS A SORE LOSER, AND HE'S GOING TO MAKE BERYL PAY FOR IT RIGHT NOW...BEAR HUG SLAM, THROUGH THAT TABLE!! NARAKU, COULD'VE BROKEN BERYL DAMN BACK IN TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: COULD HAVE?!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU IS SAYING THAT HE'S NOT DONE!! WHAT IN THE HELL COULD HE DO NOW THAT HE HASN'T DONE YET?!  
  
TAZZ: GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE HE COULD DO...WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, GOING TO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE WITH THE NOW DISMANTLED BERYL!! AND NARAKU, SETTING BERYL UP...OH MY GOD!! HE ISN'T GOING TO DO THIS, IS HE?!  
  
TAZZ: IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S GOING TO?! BEAR HUG SLAM FROM THE TOP TO THE OUTSIDE HERE, AND IT LOOK S LIKE HE'S AIMING FOR THIS TABLE, MICHAEL!!  
  
COLE: MY GOD, LOOK OUT [Naraku does the Bear Hug Slam on Beryl from the top turnbuckle to the outside, crashing into and through the announce table]!! WHAT THE HELL?! NARAKU, HAS JUST TORN APART BERYL, BY SENDING HER ALL THE WAY FROM THAT DAMN ROPE, INTO OUR ANNOUNCE POSITION!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU IS FRIGHTENING, AND THIS SITUATION IS FRIGHTENING?!  
  
COLE: NARAKU HAS SENT A MESSAGE ALRIGHT!! AND HE'S PROUD OF HIMSELF, AS HE HAS JUST TORN BERYL APART!! FIRST A DROP TO THE CANVAS, KNOCKING HER BREATH OUT OF HER, THEN THREE BEAR HUG SLAMS IN A ROW, WITH THE SECOND ONE THROUGH A DAMN TABLE, AND THE THIRD OFF THE TOP TURNBUCKLE TO OUR ANNOUNCE POSITION!! AND BERYL NEEDS HELP IMMEDIATLY!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IN A LONG TIME THAT BERYL HAS EVER BEEN IN THIS MUCH NEED OF HELP!! THE LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED TO HER WAS BACK BEFORE UNFORGIVEN 1999, WHEN TRIPLE H ALMOST TOOK BERYL COMPLETLY OUT OF THE CWE!!  
  
COLE: AND THAT DAMN NARAKU COULD'VE DONE THE ONE THING THAT TRIPLE H COULDN'T DO, WHICH WAS REMOVE BERYL COMPLETLY FROM THE CWE!! AND NOW THE PARAMEDICS ARE HERE, AND THEY ARE TENDING TO BERYL!! WHAT A DAMN SHAME THIS IS TO SEE THIS WOMAN, A TRUE ICON IN THE CWE, IN SMACK DOWN, BE DECIMATED TO THIS POINT, ALL BECAUSE NARAKU LOST THE DAMN MATCH!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU ALMOST WON THE MATCH, BUT THIS IS SCARY RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: AND EVERYONE HERE IN PHENOIX RIGHT NOW IS WORRIED, AND FEARING THE WORST RIGHT NOW!! BERYL HAS BEEN JUST DECIMATED BY NARAKU, AND NARAKU IS SMILING!! THIS IS SO DAMN FRIGHTENING IT'S UNREAL...WAIT A MINUTE!! BERYL IS COMING TO, AND FIGHTING OFF THESE DAMN MEDICAL PERSONELL, TO GET AT NARAKU AGAIN, AND NARAKU, WANTING MORE OF HER, AS WELL!!  
  
TAZZ: I HAVE TO QUESTION HER WISDOM RIGHT NOW!! YOU WILL LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!! YOU'LL HAVE A CHANCE AT REVENGE, BUT DON'T RISK YOUR CAREER, OR EVEN YOUR WHOLE DAMN BODY FOR THIS GUY!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU, ANOTHER BEAR HUG SLAM!! BERYL HAS THE HEART AND THE MOTIVATION TO KEEP GOING, BUT SHE HAS BEEN DRAINED OF HER STANIMA, HER STRENGTH, AND I DON'T WANT TO SAY THIS ABOUT HER, BUT SHE CANNOT POISSIBLY WITHSTAND NARAKU IN HER CONDITION!!  
  
TAZZ: AND NARAKU IS LAUGHING NOW, NOW WHAT IS HE DOING?!  
  
COLE: HE'S BLOCKING THE PARAMEDICS FROM HER, AND HE DRAGS HER BACK INTO THE RING!! THIS IS ENOUGH ALREADY!! HE DOESN'T NEED TO DO ANYTHING ELSE TO THE DAMN GIRL!! LET THE PARAMEDICS DO THEIR DAMN JOB!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU'S GOAL MAY BE TO TAKE BERYL OUT FOR GOOD!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU, IS SETTING HER UP TO MAYBE DO JUST THAT!! NOT ANOTHER ONE, AND...WAIT A MINUTE!! WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW!! SHE'S SMALLER THAN BERYL BY ABOUT A FOOT OR SO, BUT SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE BERYL!!  
  
COLE: BUT WITH BLACK HAIR AND A BIT DIFFERENT RING ATTIRE ON, AND SHE'S TELLING NARAKU TO BACK OFF, WHAT THE HELL?! DID I HEAR HER RIGHT?!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S BERYL'S DAUGHTER?!  
  
COLE: WHEN THE HELL DID BERYL HAVE A DAUGHTER?!  
  
TAZZ: I WOULD RECKON A LONG TIME AGO, FROM THE HEIGHT THAT SHE IS RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: WE'VE NEVER HEARD ABOUT HER, AND SOME QUESTIONS NEED TO BE ANSWERED!! IS THIS JUST A CLAIM, OR IS THIS REALLY HER DAUGHTER!! NARAKU ISN'T CARING, SETTING HER UP FOR THE BEARHUG SLAM...MY GOD!! SHE REVERSED IT!! THIS GIRL THAT IS CLAIMING TO BE BERYL'S DAUGHTER, HAS TOOK NARAKU'S FINISHER AND REVERSED IT!!  
  
TAZZ: WHOEVER SHE IS, SHE'S A GOOD ATHLETE!!  
  
COLE: BUT WHO IS SHE?! SHE'S CLAIMING TO BE BERYL'S DAUGHTER, BUT WE DON'T KNOW HER FULL NAME, EVEN!!  
  
TAZZ: BERYL'S FULL NAME IS MELISSA BERYL, SO WE KNOW THAT SHE COULD HAVE THAT LAST NAME OF BERYL, WE JUST DON'T KNOW IF IT'S TRUE OR NOT!!  
  
COLE: BUT WHOEVER SHE IS, SHE'S HELPING THE BERYL WE KNOW, THE ONE THAT HAS BEEN DISMANTLED AT THE HANDS OF NARAKU, AND GETTING THE PARAMEDICS TO DO THEIR JOB, AND GETTING BERYL THE HELL OUT OF HERE!! WHO IS THIS GIRL, AND MORESO, WHAT ROLE DOES SHE PLAY, AND HOW WILL IT AFFECT THIS HEATED EPIC RIVALRY, BETWEEN MELISSA BERYL AND NARAKU?!  
  
[switch back to current on Velocity]  
  
JOSH: Just who was that girl that helped Beryl get Naraku out of the way? Was it Beryl's daughter or not?  
  
REELENA: I want to know myself. She looked awfully alike to the elder, and it looks to be more than just a coincidence to me.  
  
JOSH: We will find out next week on Smack Down just what is going on, but what about Naraku, landing three of those Bear Hug Suplexs, Slams, whatever they are, in a row, one through a table, and another ff the turnbuckle into the announce position.  
  
REELENA: Naraku and Beryl isn't though. I had sources tell me that DP was trying to get a match for them for Vengence, but I don't know for sure yet.  
  
JOSH: And speaking of Vengence, Staind's Price To Play is the official theme song of CWE Vengence, off of 14 Shades Of Grey. CWE Vengence is brought to you by Snickers Cruncher, hungry? Why Wait? Sunday, July 27th, from the SBC Arena in San Antonio, Texas, and only on Pay Per View. Well, coming up next in our main event, the Full Grown Jezzibels against Ash and Gohan, NEXT!!  
  
They go to their final commercial break, then come back. Aerosmith's "Dream On" comes on, and Mars and Mercury come out to the ring.  
  
FINKLE: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS A TAG TEAM CONTEST, SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM TOKYO JAPAN, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 453 POUNDS, SAILOR MARS, SAILOR MERCURY, THE FULL GROWN JEZZIBELS!!  
  
JOSH: And welcome back to Velocity, and look at these two coming out to the ring. These two have been a thorn in everyone's side as of late. They are just who they say they are.  
  
REELENA: Well, Josh, apparently you don't see true beauty like I do. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury, the two most beautiful women on the planet, aside from me, of course, and these are two Moonies I wouldn't mind being shown favoritism to, because they should be the CWE Tag Team Champs come Vengence.  
  
JOSH: But it will not happen because it was Alan and Ann that beat them and advanced, but that brings up a good queston of whether or not the two's position in that torunament will be taken away or not, thanks in part to Alan's jealousy and Misty hypocracy.  
  
REELENA: Misty made Alan see the light, and let Ann have it with that cheese grater. You know that to be true, Josh. DP shold put these two in their place, Josh.  
  
JOSH: Ash and Gohan are the two opponents, and I am rather surprised that they didn't get into the tournament like I was expecting them to.  
  
BG: Aah, you just came home from doing a bid Tell me what you gon do? Act a fool Somebody broke in and cleaned out your crib Boy whatcha gon do? Act a fool Just bought a new pair and they scuffed your shoes Tell me what you gon do? Act a fool Now them cops tryna throw you in them county blues Boy whatcha gon do? Act a fool   
  
FINKLE: AND THEIR OPPONENTS, THEY ARE AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 389 POUNDS, ASH KETCHUM AND GOHAN-SONN!!  
  
JOSH: And here comes the two brothers, Ash and Gohan, and here we go now, all four combatants in the ring, and now Ash and Gohan, going to opposing turnbuckles now. They got one each of the Jezzibels, and here comes the IRISH WHIP COLLISION BY THE TWO JEZZIBELS, COURTESY OF THE TWO SONN BROTHERS!!  
  
REELENA: And only one of them at a time should be in the ring. Come on, ref, do you damn job in there.  
  
JOSH: He's doing just that. Ash to start against Mercury, lock up, to the back of Mercury goes Ash, and trying to get her up for a german suplex, but Mercury, blocking it, and elbows to the head of Ash, and to the far side, and a foot sweeep by Ash, sends Mercury to the canvas, and Ash, quickly getting Mercury back up, irish whip, near side, and Mercury, ducking under a clothesline, and a hip toss, blocked, twice, and Mercury, flips over, CLOTHESLINE THAT ALMOST DECAPITATED ASH, TWO, AND KICKOUT WITH AUTHORITY!!  
  
REELENA: Beautiful move by Mercury, for a beautiful hardcore queen. Did you forget that, Josh? Maybe you shouldn't.  
  
JOSH: No one can forget that she is the hardcore queen, princess, whatever you want it to be. Ash, getting back up in a hurry, and WHAT AN ENZEGURI BY THE PALLET TOWN VETEREN, TWO, AND MERCURY, GETS THE SHOULDER UP!! And now Mercury, tags in Mars, and let's see what the Raven-haired vixen can do about this cagey veteren, who hasn't gotten alot of breaks as of late. Ash, with the vixen Mars.  
  
REELENA: You're damn right she's a Vixen. The Vixen Crow, Sailor Mars.  
  
JOSH: More like a Raven to me, and SPINEBUSTER ON THE VETEREN, BY THE VIXEN!! COVER, TWO, AND GOHAN, THE OTHER HALF OF THAT SONN BROTHER DUO, BREAKS UP THAT PIN ATTEMPT!! And now Mars, going after Gohan, not a wise move, and now Ash, DROP KICK TO THE BACK OF SAILOR MARS, and now Ash, tags in his adoptive brother, Gohan. Gohan, going to the top rope, Ash, with Mars, TILT-A-WHIRL BACKREAKER, AND WITH HER ON HIS KNEE, GOHAN, WITH A LEGDROP TO MARS THAT JUST ABOUT DECAPITATED HER, and now a pin, two, and Mercury, ends that in a hurry, making sure that Mars stays alive in this bout.  
  
REELENA: Don't underestimate these Jezzibels. They know what to do to down these two ingrates for brothers. They know what to do to take them out. You watch, Josh.  
  
JOSH: That remains to be seen. This is a good opportunity for Ash and Gohan, however, to get back into that spotlight. If they can come though with a victory tonight, they may very well be, back onto that big scene, but the Jezzibels, are going to try to make sure that it doesn't happen, at least not tonight.  
  
REELENA: Or ever.  
  
JOSH: Sailor Mars, to the far side, and holds on to the ropes, anticipating that drop kick from Gohan, and Mars, going to capalize on this opportunity, and SUPLEX DDT, AND WILL THAT DO IT, TWO, AND ASH BREAKS IT UP!!  
  
REELENA: Someone get that no good Ash out of that ring, please. Does this referee have blinders on, or is he naturally stupid? SHOW SOME FAIRNESS, DOG!!  
  
JOSH: And you would know alot about dogs, would you, Reelena?  
  
REELENA: Well, I had you before, so yeah, I know about dogs.  
  
JOSH: No comment, OHHH MAN, WHAT A REVERSAL BY GOHAN, FLIP OUT OF THAT VERTICAL SUPLEX INTO A BACK-TO-BACK SUPLEX THERE, AND TO THE ROPES GOES GOHAN, AND SPINNING DISASTER ON MARS, IT'S GONNA BE OVER, TWO, AND MERCURY BREAKS IT UP AGAIN!!  
  
REELENA: There we go. Mercury, knowing of danger, gets the Vixen Crow out of harms way once again.  
  
JOSH: What a match we have here, and we welcome you next Thursday from the Pond in Anahiem, for Smack Down, this Thursday night, only on the Pokemon Fanfiction Mailing List, check us out for that, and what a night it is sure to be, as we edge closer to Jessie Malor's return, as well as Vengence, and also some answers to who that girl was that calimed to be Beryl's DAUGHTER, as well as the CONDITION of the could-be mother after that onslaught by Naraku. And NOW ALL FOUR COMABTANTS ARE ONCE AGAIN IN THE RING, AND NOW ASH, TRYING TO NAIL THE ASHES TO ASHES HERE ON MERCURY, BUT MERCURY FAILED TO LET HIM..SIDEWALK SLAM!!  
  
REELENA: AND MARS IS GOING FOR GOHAN IN THAT CORNER!! KEEP ON HIM, MARS!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!  
  
JOSH: AND MEANWHILE, MERCURY, SETTING ASH UP...THE ICE DRAFT!! BUT THEY AREN'T EVEN THE LEGAL MEN IN THE RING, AND HERE'S THE COVER, TWO, AND THE JEZZIBELS STEAL ONE ONCE AGAIN!! WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
REELENA: THEY DID IT AGAIN!! I TOLD YOU, DAWG!! THOSE TWO ARE GOING TO BECOME THE NEXT CWE TAG TEAM CHAMPS!! THEY SHOULD BE!! THEY SHOULD BE TAKING THE PLACE OF THE FORMER DOOM TREE COUPLE, AND THEY SHOULD BE AT VENGENCE IN JULY!!  
  
JOSH: WE WILL FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH THAT NEXT THRSDAY FROM THE POND!! THE JEZZIBELS HAVE STOLEN ONE RIGHT FROM THE NOSES OF THE SONN BROTHERS, AND THEY CANNOT BELIEVE THEIR EYES!! SEE YOU NEXT WEEK ON VELOCITY!! FOR REELENA PEACECRAFT, I'M JOSH MATTHEWS SAYING SO LONG EVERYBODY!!  
  
They go off the air.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
CWE Entertainment  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Now taking orders for Smack Down presents Vengence. Be sure to catch us at the same time next week for Smack Down, and e-mail me if you want Vengence. I have some interesting plans that I would love to have you find out about, so please order immediatly (it'll be free, so no worries about any money, even though I said it was PPV), so I can get you on the list for it. Until next week, SO LONG!! 


End file.
